


Answer the call

by larydelight



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24388738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larydelight/pseuds/larydelight
Summary: When love call's you - answer the call....
Relationships: Ronon Dex/John Sheppard
Kudos: 7





	1. Kapitel 1

Das Meer war ruhig in dieser Nacht und Colonel John Sheppard stand, ein Bier in der Hand, auf einem der zahlreichen Balkone von Atlantis.  
Die Luft war lau und in der Ferne konnte John am Horizont ein aufziehendes Gewitter beobachten.  
Für einen Moment fragte er sich, ob es vorbei ziehen oder ihnen in den nächsten Stunden Regen, Sturm und Donnergrollen bescheren würde.  
Er nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Flasche und seine Gedanken schweiften wieder davon. Weit weg in seine Fantasie, wo Ronon die letzten Wochen die Hauptrolle spielte.  
Angefangen hatte es nach Sateda…

Für ihn war es eigentlich völlig wider seiner Erziehung, Gesinnung und dessen was er beim Militär gelernt hatte, aber es fühlte sich so gut an, wenn er an den ehemaligen Läufer dachte.  
Das Geräusch der Tür veranlasste ihn dazu sich umzudrehen.  
Wenn man an den Teufel dachte.... Ronon stand da, sah ihn an.  
„Störe ich?“, fragte er und John schüttelte den Kopf, klopfte auf das Geländer neben sich.  
Der Dreadhead nahm die Einladung gerne an und stellte sich neben den Colonel.  
In Atlantis fühlte er sich mittlerer Weile sehr wohl, auch wenn er einige Zeit gebraucht hatte, sich wieder an ein einigermaßen normales Leben zu gewöhnen.  
Aber alle hatten sich echt Mühe mit ihm gegeben - allen voran Sheppard - so hatte er das Gefühl.  
Vor allem der Einsatz für ihn auf Sateda hatte ihm gezeigt das er auf seine Freunde hier zählen konnte.  
„Kannst du nicht schlafen oder was treibt dich um diese Uhrzeit noch hier raus?“, fragte John um das Schweigen zu beenden.  
„Das könnte ich dich auch fragen“, sagte Ronon nur und grinste den Soldaten frech an.  
„Erwischt“, gab dieser zurück und lächelte.  
Wortlos nahm Ronon ihm die Bierflasche aus der Hand und nahm einen Schluck.  
Der Schwarzhaarige beobachtete ihn genau. Wie sich die Lippen um die Flasche schlossen, wie er den Kopf in den Nacken legte, sein Adamsapfel beim Schlucken hüpfte, die Augen halb geschlossen.  
Er unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Wie gerne würde er jetzt mit seinen Fingern die Kontur von Ronons Gesicht nachziehen, seine Lippen über die zarte Haut an dessen Hals wandern lassen...  
Des Sateders belustigtes Glucksen holte ihn wieder zurück in die Realität.  
„Also auf mich wirkst du nicht schlaflos, eher so als würdest du in den nächsten Sekunden auf der Stelle wegpennen“, meinte er und leerte die Flasche mit einem weiteren Zug.  
John rieb sich über die Augen.  
„Vielleicht hast du recht und ich sollte mich aufs Ohr hauen“, gab er zurück und wandte sich zum gehen.  
„Ich begleite dich besser, bevor du noch auf dem Gang einschläfst“, erwiderte Ronon und zwinkerte ihm zu.  
So wanderten sie also durch die nächtlichen Gänge von Atlantis und John wunderte sich über Ronons Verhalten.  
So eine seltsame Mischung zwischen fürsorglich und kokett.  
Dann waren sie an seinem Quartier angekommen und Ronon legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter, sah ihm einen Moment tief in die Augen und sagte dann leise: „Gute Nacht John, schlaf gut.“  
Danach war er dann schneller weg, als der Colonel reagieren konnte.  
„Was zur Hölle war das den?“, murmelte er und öffnete sein Quartier.  
Dort kickte er die Schuhe von den Füßen, verteilte seine Klamotten auf dem Boden und schlüpfte nur in Boxershorts unter das kühle Laken.  
Er war wirklich müde aber sein Verstand fragte hartnäckig weiter, was das gerade eben vor der Tür für eine Aktion gewesen war.  
Hatte der Sateder mehr im Sinn gehabt als ihm nur 'Gute Nacht' zu sagen?  
Oder interpretierter sein liebeskrankes Hirn gepaart mit einem übermüdeten Verstand nur seine Wünsche und Fantasien in eine völlig normale Situation?  
Er beschloss, diese Überlegungen auf den nächsten Morgen zu schieben und ergab sich dem Schlaf.  
Der ehemalige Läufer hoffte unterdessen darauf, dass sein Vorgesetzter in seinem Halbschlaf nicht mitbekommen hatte, das er drauf und dran gewesen war, ihn zu küssen.  
Er musste seine Gefühle wirklich besser im Zaum halten, aber er sehnte sich so nach den sinnlichen Lippen des Colonel.  
Einen Mann zu begehren war nichts neues für ihn, nur die zärtlichen Gefühle, die er das letzte Mal bei Melena gefühlt hatte, passten noch nicht ganz im Zusammenhang mit einem Mann.  
Er drehte noch eine kleine Runde, bevor er sich zum schlafen ebenfalls auf sein Quartier zurückzog.


	2. Chapter 2

Als Colonel Sheppard am nächsten Morgen die Augen aufschlug peitschte der Regen gegen die Fenster seines Quartiers und sein erster Gedanke war, dass das Gewitter sie doch erreicht hatte.  
Er hatte ziemliche Kopfschmerzen und als er aufstand wurde ihm erstmal schwindelig.  
Langsam tastete er sich ins Bad und genoss eine ausgiebige Dusche, bevor er sich anzog und zum Frühstück in die Kantine ging.  
Nachdem er sich etwas zusammengesucht hatte, setzte er sich zu Teyla und Carlson an den Tisch.  
„Guten Morgen“, meinte er nur und begann zu essen.  
„Dir auch einen guten Morgen. Bist du nicht fit?“, fragte Teyla.  
Der Schwarzhaarige schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Zu wenig und schlecht geschlafen, gepaart mit hässlichen Kopfschmerzen“, antwortete er knapp.  
„Dann sollten Sie nachher bei mir vorbeikommen, dann gebe ich Ihnen was dagegen. Aber jetzt muss ich los, meine Schicht beginnt gleich“, sagte Dr. Beckett und verabschiedete sich.  
John nickte nur und aß dann schweigend weiter.  
Teyla ließ ihn in Ruhe essen, zwang ihn nicht mit ihr zu reden.  
„Sorry das ich heute nicht so gut drauf bin“, entschuldigte er sich später, als sie gemeinsam zur Besprechung gingen.  
„Ist schon in Ordnung John. Du solltest dir von Carlson was geben lassen und den Rest des Tages ausruhen. Und friss nicht alles so in dich rein.“, meinte sie noch mit einem bedeutungsvollen Blick.  
Was sie damit meinte, konnte er sie nicht mehr fragen, da sie schon im Konferenzraum bei den anderen angekommen waren.  
Es wurde der grobe Ablauf der nächsten Tage besprochen. Johns Team würde morgen das nächste Mal Offworld gehen und so wurde die Missionsbesprechung für 9 Uhr am nächsten Morgen angesetzt. Beim Hinausgehen informierte Sheppard Dr. Weir noch, das er sich nicht so gut fühlte und zu Dr. Beckett gehen würde. Sie nickte und meinte nur scherzhaft, das er bis morgen wieder auf die Beine kommen sollte.  
„Hier bin ich“, begrüßte der Schwarzhaarige Dr. Beckett gute 10 Minuten später und setzte sich gleich auf den Untersuchungstisch.  
Carlson zog die Augenbrauen hoch, checkte den Colonel kurz durch und drückte ihm 2 Tabletten in die Hand.  
„Die weiße ist gegen die Kopfschmerzen, die nehmen Sie am besten gleich mit einem großen Glas Wasser. Die rote ist ein leichtes Schlaf- und Beruhigungsmittel. Bitte nehmen Sie die erst, wenn Sie wirklich schlafen wollen und dann auch mindestens 8 Stunden Zeit zum schlafen haben ok?“  
Er bedachte Sheppard mit seinem typischen Arzt-Blick und der nickte nur.  
„Gut!“, meinte Beckett dann schon fröhlicher und wünschte ihm gute Besserung.

Der Soldat befolgte Carlsons Rat und nahm die Kopfschmerztablette sofort.  
Danach begab er sich auf einen kleinen Spaziergang auf den Pier um frische Luft zu schnappen. Er schaute auf die glänzende Fläche des Ozeans hinaus und atmete tief durch. Er schloss die Augen und stellte sich vor, das Ronon hinter ihm stand. Er würde die Hände an seine Hüften legen und leichte Küsse in seinen Nacken hauchen.  
Er hatte eine richtige Gänsehaut als er seine Augen wieder öffnete und seufzte.  
Warum nur konnten seine Fantasien nicht Realität sein?  
Der Kopfschmerz hatte nachgelassen bis er wieder in seinem Quartier angekommen war, also entschloss er sich, noch ein wenig Papierkram zu erledigen.

Am frühen Nachmittag klopfte es an seiner Tür und Teyla stand davor.  
„Hunger auf ein spätes Mittagessen?“  
„Ähm, ja, ich denke schon“, antwortete er und lächelte.  
„Ist alles ok bei dir?“, fragte sie auf dem Weg zur Kantine.  
„Seit die Kopfschmerzen weg sind, geht es ganz gut. Ich habe sogar ein bisschen Papierkram geschafft.“  
„Und sonst? Nicht körperlich?“  
John schmunzelte.  
„Du meinst wegen deiner Anspielung von heute Morgen?“, fragte er und sah sie von der Seite an. Sie nickte.  
„Ich mache mir ein bisschen Sorgen, da du in letzter Zeit so oft ins Leere starrst“, erklärte sie ihm.  
Er ließ sich Zeit mit der Antwort bis sie in der Kantine angekommen waren.  
„Naja, nennt sich Gefühlchaos“, sagte er mit einem schiefen Lächeln und lud sich eine Portion Spaghetti auf den Teller.  
Teyla sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. So eine Antwort, eine so ehrliche Antwort in dieser Hinsicht, hätte sie von ihm nicht erwartet.  
Sie ahnte schon seit einiger Zeit, das bei ihrem Teamchef etwas im Busch war, hatte sich aber bisher nicht getraut, ihn direkt darauf anzusprechen.  
Sie setzten sich an einen Tisch etwas abseits und nahmen den ersten Teil ihres Mittagsessens schweigend ein.  
„Teyla, darf ich dich mal etwas fragen?“, fragte John auf einmal zwischen 2 Bissen.  
Die Athosianerin sah ihn aufmerksam und neugierig an.  
„Nur zu“, ermunterte sie ihn.  
„Was macht man, wenn man sich zu jemandem hingezogen fühlt, für den man solche Gefühle eigentlich nicht haben sollte?“  
Er sah sie an und sie merkte, wie seine Wangen rosa wurden.  
Innerlich schmunzelte sie, nach außen jedoch ließ sie sich nichts anmerken.  
Sie fühlte sich in ihren Vermutungen bestätigt und beschloss dem Colonel diesen Zahn zu ziehen.  
„Was für ein Grund spricht den dagegen solche Gefühle für diese Person zu haben?“, fragte sie vorsichtig nach, wollte seine Offenheit nicht in Ablehnung umwandeln.  
An seinem Schnaufen erkannte sie, das es ihn viel Überwindung kosten würde, darüber zu sprechen.  
Sie lenkte ein: „John, ich möchte dir nicht zu nahe treten, du musst es mir nicht sagen.“  
„Doch, doch“, murmelte er. „Hier traue ich niemandem so außer dir, wenn es um solche Themen geht“, kam es leise von ihm.  
Die Athosianerin schluckte, das hätte sie jetzt nicht erwartet.  
„Okay“, sie lächelte ihn sanft an, „lass dir soviel Zeit wie du brauchst.“  
„Es ist nur so, das die Art, wie ich erzogen wurde und das Militär ganz klar diese Gefühle ich hege für abnormal und ekelhaft deklarieren. Beide verteufeln es, wenn ein Mann, naja, sich zu einem anderen Mann hingezogen fühlt“, er schnaufte und fuhr sich mit beiden Händen übers Gesicht.  
In diesem Moment sah er so hilflos und verzweifelt aus, dass Teyla vorsichtig seine Hand nahm und sie drückte.  
„Das Schlimme ist nur, das es sich so toll anfühlt, so richtig mit Schmetterlingen im Bauch und Herzklopfen, aber alles scheint dagegen zu stehen."  
„Es ist schade, dass man das bei euch so sieht. Bei meinem Volk ist das ganz normal, dass es auch gleichgeschlechtliche Beziehungen gibt. Aber ich habe schon gemerkt, dass das bei euch so ist. Ronon hatte mich am Anfang mal drauf angesprochen, weil es ihm auch aufgefallen ist.“  
John wurde hellhörig.  
„Bei seinem Volk ist das auch so?“  
„Ja, in seiner Gesellschaft war dies auch nichts ungewöhnliches und ich glaube er hat hier mal eine harsche Abfuhr bekommen, weshalb er mich dann gefragt hat.“  
„Ronon steht auf Männer?“  
Außerlich sah Sheppard entsetzt aus, innerlich jedoch war sein Herz drauf und dran Saltos zu schlagen.  
„Soweit ich das beurteilen kann ist er ihnen nicht abgeneigt“, erwiderte Teyla und beobachtete ihren Gegenüber scharf.  
Der Colonel schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, während die Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch gerade eine Party feierten.  
„Das muss ich erstmal sacken lassen“, murmelte er, verschränkte immer noch ungläubig den Kopf schüttelnd die Hände hinter dem Kopf und starrte an die Decke.  
„Er bekommt jetzt aber keine Probleme, oder?“, fragte Teyla vorsichtig.  
„Was? Nein! Von mir auf keinen Fall! Wie könnte ich, in meiner Situation?“, antwortete er und starrte aufs Meer hinaus.  
Die Athosianerin war verunsichert.  
Sie hatte eigentlich vermutet, das Sheppard sich zu Ronon hingezogen fühlte, zumindest hatte seine Verhalten in der letzten Zeit solche Schlüsse zugelassen. Wobei die Reaktion von gerade eben nicht ganz in dieses Bild passen wollte.  
„Naja, ich muss jetzt leider los, ich bin mit Amelia Banks zum Training verabredet.“  
„Viel Spaß“, erwiderte Sheppard und lächelte. „Und Dankeschön fürs Zuhören “.  
Teyla lächelte ebenfalls und nickte ihm nochmal zu.  
Nachdem sie gegangen war, saß er noch eine ganze Weile da, starrte aufs Meer hinaus und dachte über das nach, was Teyla gesagt hatte.  
Ronon hatte also durchaus Interesse an Männern, vielleicht hatte er ja dann auch Interesse an ihm?  
Diese Möglichkeit ließ sein Herz schneller schlagen und das Kribbeln in seinem Bauch wurde stärker.  
Nur zu gerne wollte er sich der Träumerei hingeben, mit dem Sateder zusammen zu kommen, aber er ließ es nicht zu. Er durfte so nicht denken. Noch immer rang er damit, ob er es tatsächlich akzeptieren wollte, entgegen allem, vor allem Militär, einen Mann zu lieben und vielleicht sogar eine Beziehung mit ihm zu führen.  
Naja, vielleicht sollte er diese Entscheidung vertagen und die rote Tablette von Dr. Beckett schlucken um zu schlafen, bevor es morgen Offworld ging.


	3. Chapter 3

„Und haben wir eine Spur?“, fragte Dr. Weir als Ronon, Teyla und Rodney mit dem Suchtrupp zurück kamen.  
„Nein!“, sagte Rodney enttäuscht.  
„Sie haben ihre Spuren gut verwischt“, antwortete Ronon.  
„Ich vermute, dass sie ihn woanders hin gebracht haben. Deshalb habe ich die letzten 50 Gateadressen abgespeichert.“  
„Gut Rodney. Da wir aber mit einem Genii-Code auf diesen Planeten gelockt wurde, liegt es nahe...“, begann Dr. Weir.  
„Was denn? Wollen Sie die fragen ob sie Sheppard entführt haben?“, fragte der Wissenschaftler ungläubig.  
Elizabeth nickte nur.  
Allerdings behauptete Ladon Radim, der Anführer der Genii, nichts mit der Entführung zu tun zu haben. Ronon allerdings glaubte ihm kein Wort. Am liebsten hätte er ihn so lange verprügelt, bis er mit der Wahrheit herausgerückt wäre.

Währenddessen fand sich Colonel Sheppard in der Gefangenschaft von Kolja wieder, seinem Lieblings-Genii.  
Er wurde in einen unterirdischen Bunker gesteckt und wartete.  
Er wartete, bis er von Koljas Leuten abgeholt wurde.  
Auf einen Stuhl gefesselt sah er zu, wie Koljas Männer eine Filmkamera aufbauten.  
„Lange nicht gesehen!“, begrüßte Kolja ihn kalt.  
„Sie müssen mich ja vermisst haben, wenn Sie all das auf sich nehmen“, erwiderte Sheppard nur trocken.  
Kolja lachte.  
„Es ist nichts persönliches. Wenn ich mein Ziel erreicht habe, können Sie wieder gehen.“  
Innerlich klammerte sich der Soldast an diese Aussage, aber bei dem was er in den nächsten Stunden ertragen musste, schwand seine Hoffnung immer weiter.

Auf Atlantis war Ronon außer sich.  
Er hasste es, wenn er untätig herumsitzen musste und nichts tun konnte, während Dr. Weir mit Ladon sprach.  
Er machte sich wahnsinnige Sorgen um Sheppard.  
Von wem war er nur entführt worden? Und was machten sie da mit ihm?  
Als ungeplant ein Wurmloch hereinkam, ahnte er, dass es jetzt Antworten auf seien Fragen geben würde.

Auf dem Bildschirm erschien Kolja, den Ronon nicht kannte, der aber den Atlantern wohl bekannt war, da er vor knapp 2 Jahren einmal versucht hatte, die Stadt einzunehmen.  
Er forderte sie auf, ihm Ladon Radim auszuliefern und dafür würden sie Sheppard zurückbekommen.  
Dr. Weir aber weigerte sich, da sie hoffte, dass Ladon herausfinden würde, wer die Codes gestohlen hatte und über diesen Komplizen auch den Standort von Kolja.  
Was dann allerdings folgte ließ Ronon auch auch alle anderen die es mit ansahen Höllenqualen leiden.  
Kolja ließ einen weiteren Gefangenen holen, einen Wraith und ließ diesen sich an Sheppard nähren.

„Es wird ungefähr 3 Stunden dauern, bis sein Körper sich davon erholt hat. Solange haben Sie Zeit Ihre Entscheidung zu überdenken“, sagte Kolja und die Übertragung brach ab.

Der ehemalige Läufer konnte kaum an sich halten und machte einen weiteren Versuch auf Ladon loszugehen, der aber von seinen Freunden vereitelt wurde.  
Wütend verließ er den Kontrollraum, rannte, rannte bis er irgendwann nicht mehr weiter wusste.  
Er stand draußen an einem der Piers, atmete schwer.  
Angst, Wut und Hilflosigkeit lieferten sich in seinem Inneren einen unerbittlichen Kampf.  
Er entließ einen langen lauten Schrei und machte sich dann wieder auf den Rückweg.  
Er musste dabei sein, wenn Kolja sich das nächste Mal meldete.

Shepppard lag währenddessen wieder in seiner Zelle und fühlte sich im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes ausgesaugt.  
Mühsam kam er hoch und stellte nach einiger Konversation mit dem Gefangenen neben ihm fest, das dieser der Wraith war, der sich an ihm genährt hatte.  
Der Soldat war der Verzweiflung nahe, versuchte sich aber ganz auf die Hoffnung zu stützen, das seine Freunde ihn da wieder raus holen würden.  
Er dachte an Ronon, wie dieser sich den Weg frei schießen würde und ihn hier raus holte. Wie er ihn an sich ziehen, ihn küssen und sich ihm danach völlig hingegeben würde.  
Aber er wurde von den Wachen in seiner Träumerei gestört, als diese ihn und den Wraith wieder aus ihren Zellen zerrten.

Dr. Weir hatte Ihre Entscheidung derweil nicht geändert und so nährte sich der Wraith ein weiteres Mal an John.  
„2 Stunden“, war Koljas Aussage und dann war die Verbindung wieder unterbrochen.

Ladon hatte eine Adresse für einen Stützpunkt von Kolja in Erfahrung gebracht, diese erwies sich aber leider als Fehlschlag und so nährte sich der Wraith auch ein drittes Mal an Sheppard, dessen Verfassung sich zusehens verschlechtert hatte.  
Auch Dr. Beckett äußerte nun Bedenken, ob der Colonel dies noch ein weiteres Mal überleben würde.

Ladon setzte sich durch, auf seinen Planeten zurückkehren zu dürfen um den Verräter des Codes persönlich zu verhören.  
Ronon hielt dies für Dr. Weirs größten Fehler und war mittlerer Weile völlig am Ende.

John heckte währenddessen einen Fluchtplan mit dem Wraith aus, der tatsächlich auch klappte. Allerdings verliefen sie sich im nächtlichen Wald auf dem unbekannten Planeten und es stand wieder auf der Kippe, ob sie hier lebend wieder rauskommen würden, denn Koljas Männer suchten nach ihnen.

Unterdessen lieferte Ladon den vor Sorge kranken Atlantern endlich die richtige Gateadresse und die Rettungsmission konnte beginnen.

Dank Lebenszeichendetektor fanden sie Sheppard sehr schnell.  
Über ihm stand jedoch der Wraith und es sah so aus als würde er sich nähren.  
Der Sateder hätte ihn fast erschossen, bis ein völlig fitter und lebendiger John Sheppard ihn aufhielt.  
Der ehemalige Läufer schluckte erstaunt bei diesem Anblick, denn wie McKay richtig bemerkte sah der Colonel jünger, fitter und vor allem heißer aus den je.

Da der Schwarzhaarige sich an seine Abmachungen hielt, brachten sie den Wraith auf einen Planeten, den sein Volk bewachte und setzten ihn dort ab.  
Ronon hatte also Zeit, sich genau zu überlegen, wie er mit den vergangenen Stunden umgehen wollte und traf eine Entscheidung.


	4. Chapter 4

„So und jetzt will ich erstmal was ordentliches zu Essen und dann schlafen“, sagte der Colonel, während er den Jumper im Hangar parkte.  
„Gute Idee. Beim Essen schließe ich mich an“, erwiderte McKay und öffnete die Heckklappe.  
Teyla folgte dem Wissenschaftler auf dem Fuß, nur Ronon zögerte.  
Die Athosianerin drehte sich mit fragendem Blick zu dem ehemaligen Läufer um, wollte ihn fragen, ob er sie ebenfalls zum Essen begleitete, doch ihr blieb die Frage im Hals stecken.

Grund dafür war das Bild, welches sich ihr bot.  
John war gerade neben den Sateder getreten, konnte aber nicht an ihm vorbei, da er die Tür komplett blockierte.  
Er sah zu ihm hoch, wollte ihn ermuntern weiter zu gehen, als Ronon ihn vorne an seiner Weste packte, gegen die Wand drückte und ihn küsste.

John blieb komplett die Luft weg.  
Sein Verstand setzte sofort aus und er schloss die Augen, hielt sich an Ronons Oberarmen fest.  
In seinen Gedanken war alles durcheinander.  
Ein Teil schrie ganz laut, dass es falsch war, was hier passierte, ein anderer genau das Gegenteil.  
Irgendwo dazwischen war einfach nur das Chaos ausgebrochen, dass er nicht mehr wusste, was genau passierte.  
Aber es passierte auch nicht mehr, als das Ronon ihn festhielt und seine Lippen auf die von John drückte.  
Ihm war es auch leicht flau im Magen und er war benebelt vom Duft, der von John ausging.  
Er dachte an gar nichts mehr, auch nicht an die Konsequenzen, die hierauf folgen könnten, denn die waren ihm egal. Er wollte den Colonel wissen lassen, was er für ihn empfand, wollte ihn nicht mehr verlieren ohne es ihm gesagt zu haben, ohne vielleicht die Chance zu haben, dass es dem Schwarzhaarigen genauso ging und mehr daraus entstehen könnte als nur dieser Kuss.

Beide atmeten schwer als Ronon sich langsam von John löste.  
Sie sahen einander tief in die Augen.  
John ungläubig, erschrocken, überfordert und Ronon ganz ruhig.  
Da der Soldat nichts sagte, er nur unbeholfen den Mund auf und zu machte, sagte der Sateder leise: „Ich wollte dir nur zeigen, was du mir bedeutest. Ich bin heute beinahe umgekommen vor Sorge um dich und wollte das du das weißt. Wenn, … wenn es nicht auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht, dann vergessen wir das hier oder du wirfst mich aus dem Team, aber ich konnte nicht mehr weitermachen, ohne es dir zu sagen.“  
Der Schwarzhaarige bekam immer noch kein Wort raus, er konnte es nicht fassen, das Ronon das gerade wirklich gesagt und getan hatte.  
Dieser wusste auch nicht recht, wie er mit der Situation umgehen sollte, also ließ er seinen Vorgesetzten los, sah ihn nochmal an und verließ dann langsam den Jumper. Er ging wortlos an Teyla und Rodney vorbei, denen es genauso die Sprache verschlagen hatte wie dem Colonel.

„Ist das gerade wirklich passiert?“, fragte der Wissenschaftler, nachdem er seine Sprache wieder gefunden hatte.  
„Ja, ich denke schon“, antwortete Teyla und ging zu John in den Jumper. Dieser hatte sich mittlerer Weile auf die Bank gesetzt, das Gesicht in den Händen verborgen.  
„John? Ist alles in Ordnung?“, fragte sie und ging vor dem Soldaten in die Hocke.  
„Ist das gerade wirklich passiert, Teyla?“, fragte er.  
Die Athosianerin lächelte, da er das selbe fragte wie Dr. McKay.  
„Ja John. Ronon hat dich tatsächlich geküsst“, antwortete sie.  
Er hob den Kopf und sah sie an.  
„Und was mache ich jetzt?“, fragte er sie völlig hilflos.  
Ihr Lächeln wurde breiter.  
„Ist er derjenige, von dem du seit Wochen träumst?“, fragte sie zurück.  
Er nickte nur.  
„Dann solltest du vielleicht hinter ihm her und ihm das sagen, bevor er seine Sachen packt und in dem Glauben verschwindet, dass du seine Gefühle nicht erwiderst.“  
Der Colonel nickte langsam.  
Dann stand er auf und schlug den Weg zur Waffenkammer ein - erst gehend, dann laufend.  
Der ehemalige Läufer hatte gerade sein Funkgerät ins Ladegerät gesteckt und war im Begriff die Waffenkammer wieder zu verlassen, als Colonel Sheppard hereinplatzte.  
„Ronon“, rief er, um den Größeren zum Bleiben zu bewegen.  
Dieser drehte sich um und sah den Schwarzhaarigen erwartungsvoll an, der den Raum mit großen Schritten durchmaß und auf ihn zukam.  
Direkt vor ihm kam der Kleinere zum stehen, sah ihm tief in die braunen Augen und streckte sich langsam.  
Ronon lächelte leicht, neigte den Kopf und dann berührten sich ihre Lippen.  
John seufzte, schloss die Augen und suchte wieder Halt an Ronons Oberarmen.  
Dieser schloss ebenfalls die Augen und ein wahnsinniges Glücksgefühl rauschte in diesem Moment durch seine Adern.  
Genauso sanft wie sie den Kuss begonnen hatten, lösten sie ihn auch wieder und lächelten sich an.  
„Mir geht es genauso wie dir“, murmelte John.  
„Ich hatte solche Angst, dass du mich rausschmeißt“, gestand Ronon ihm und nahm seine Hände.  
„Niemals“, hauchte Sheppard und dann küssten sie sich erneut.  
Beiden schlug das Herz bis zum Hals, als Ronon sanft den Mund einen Spalt öffnete und mit der Zunge gegen Johns Lippen stupste.  
Diesem lief ein Schauer den Rücken hinunter und der öffnete langsam den Mund.  
Vorsichtig kam er Ronons Zunge entgegen und sie begrüßten sich.  
Allerdings lösten sie den Kuss schnell wieder, als Rodney lautstark dazwischen platzte.  
„Nicht schon wieder“, meinte er und wollte schon auf dem Absatz kehrt machen, Teyla schnappte ihn aber und zwang ihn zum Bleiben.  
Der Sateder grinste.  
Teyla lächelte den Beiden zu und sagte: „Von mir erfährt keiner etwas und von Rodney auch nicht.“  
Dabei warf sie dem Wissenschaftler einen strengen Blick zu.  
Dieser hob nur die Hände und meinte: „Okay, okay. Gott, das wird mich bis in meine Träume verfolgen!“  
Darüber lachten sie dann alle gemeinsam und begannen Waffen und Equipment abzulegen.  
„Ich bin immer noch für was ordentliches zu Essen. Kommt ihr mit?“, fragte der Colonel in die Runde und alle bejahten lautstark


	5. Chapter 5

Später lag John in seinem Bett und ließ die letzten Stunden Revue passieren.  
Das gemeinsame Essen war lustig und entspannt gewesen, auch wenn er und Ronon sich immer wieder verstohlene Blicke zugeworfen hatten.  
Danach hatte allerdings Dr. Beckett noch darauf bestanden einen Komplettcheck plus Blutbild zu machen und der Soldat hatte sich gefügt.  
Nachdem er das dann überstanden hatte, war er duschen gegangen und ab ins Bett. Und jetzt lag er wach.  
Er konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, dass Ronon genauso fühlte wie er. Wie es jetzt weitergehen würde, wo sie es jetzt wussten und Teyla und Rodney es wussten, wusste er noch nicht.  
Seine große Hoffnung war natürlich, dass sie eine richtige Beziehung führen könnten, aber er war sich nicht sicher ob das wirklich ging.  
Außerdem hoffte er, dass vor allem McKay seinen Schnabel hielt, bis sich alles weitere einrenken würde.  
Bei Teyla machte er sich weniger Sorgen, sie konnte schweigen.  
„Ich dachte echt, ich könnte meinen Augen nicht trauen", erwiderte Teyla gerade und nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Bier.  
Ronon grinste sie an.  
„In diesem Moment habe ich selbst kaum glauben können, dass ich es wirklich tue. Ich hatte es mir zwar vorgenommen, hatte aber keine Ahnung, wann der richtige Moment dafür kommt."  
„Aber weißt du, was ich am wenigsten fassen kann?", fragte sie.  
Er sah sie erwartungsvoll an.  
„Das du nie etwas gesagt hast."  
Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
„Doch, hab ich."  
„Wann den?"  
„Naja, nicht direkt. Damals habe ich gefragt wie die das hier so sehen. Ich glaube, ich habe schon auf Sheppard angespielt. "  
„Aber dann so versteckt das ich es nicht kapiert habe", beschwerte sich die Athosianerin lachend.  
„Da kann ich ja nichts dafür", verteidigte der Sateder sich und sie prosteten einander zu.  
„Ich freue mich so für euch! Es ist erst zwei, drei Tage her, das John mir erzählt hat, dass er in einen Mann verliebt ist und jetzt haust du ihn so völlig von den Socken."  
„Ich konnte es einfach nicht mehr ertragen ihn vielleicht zu verlieren, ohne das er je gewusst hat, was er mir bedeutet. "  
Teyla lächelte.  
„Ich bin gespannt, wie es mit euch weitergeht."  
„Und ich erst. Im Moment habe ich echt Angst das er morgen aufwacht und alles wieder anders ist, dass das heute nur der hohe Adrenalinspiegel war."  
„Ich denke nicht, dass das passiert. Er wird vielleicht ein wenig Zeit brauchen, um sich zu überlegen wie es gehen könnte. Du hast ihm doch in die Augen geschaut oder? Da konnte man die Herzchen ja schon fast sehen."  
Ronon lachte laut auf.  
„Hey, bei dir auch!", setzte Teyla noch nach.  
Er schmunzelte.  
„Nun gut, ich werde mal versuchen zu schlafen und dann sehen wir morgen weiter", verabschiedete er sich und ging.

Er spürte Hande, die seinen Körper erkundeten, ihn streichelten, liebkosten. Er hörte ein raues Flüstern an seinem Ohr, „John..."  
Er schlug die Augen auf und war allein.  
Seine Stirn war schweißfeucht, sein Atem ging schneller als gewöhnlich und er hatte einen Ständer.  
Seufzend rieb er sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht, beschloss aufzustehen.  
Nachdem er sich geduscht und angezogen hatte, überprüfte er sein Aussehen kurz vor dem Spiegel bevor er sein Quartier verließ und draußen prompt mit Ronon zusammenstieß.  
"Guten Morgen", grinste dieser und hielt den Kleineren vorsichtig an den Oberarmen fest.  
"Morgen", murmelte John und lief etwas rosé an.  
"Hunger?", fragte der ehemalige Läufer und ließ John los.  
"Ja schon", antwortete dieser und fand sein Selbstbewusstsein wieder.  
„Hast du gut geschlafen? Ich habe kaum ein Auge zugemacht“, sagte Ronon kurze Zeit später beim Essen.  
Der Schwarzhaarige fing an zu grinsen, musste sich ein wenig im Zaum halten und antwortete: „Ja, ich denke man kann schon sagen, dass ich gut geschlafen habe.“  
Ronon zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
Verschwörerisch senkte John die Stimme als er sagte: „ Ich habe von dir geträumt.“  
Der Sateder lächelte.  
„Ich hoffe nur Gutes.“  
„Ja, zu 100%“, bestätigte der Colonel und grinste weiter.  
Das weitere Frühstück verlief dann schweigend, mit vielen kleinen Blicken, bis Dr. Weir sich zu den Beiden setzte.

Später an diesem Tag stand John wieder einmal auf einem der Balkone und dachte nach. Er überlegte hin und her, was für Konsequenzen es haben könnte, wenn er und Ronon tatsächlich eine Beziehung eingingen.  
Dr. Weir könnte ihm die Leitung des Teams entziehen, ihn und Ronon trennen oder ihn sogar komplett rauswerfen.  
Er schüttelte den Kopf, nein, das war wirklich worst case.  
„Stör ich?“, fragte da auf einmal eine Stimme ganz nah hinter ihm.  
„Nein, ich male mir gerade nur Horrorszenarien unserer Zukunft aus“, gab der Schwarzhaarige zu.  
Der Dreadhead stellte sich direkt neben ihn und stütze sich mit den Unterarmen auf dem Geländer ab.  
„Und wie sähe unsere Zukunft aus, wenn du sie in den leuchtendsten Farben malen würdest?“, fragte Ronon und man merkte ihm an, dass es hier um ein ernstes Thema ging.  
„In den leuchtendsten Farben? Wir würden zusammenkommen, akzeptiert werden, glücklich sein und uns nie wieder trennen“, antwortete Sheppard ehrlich.  
„Und wie sieht deine Version aus?“, stellte er gleich die Gegenfrage, damit der ehemalige Läufer sich nicht über ihn lustig machte.  
Dieser lächelte aufgrund von Sheppards Antwort leicht und antwortete seinerseits: „Meine klingt ziemlich genauso wie deine.“  
John nickte langsam.  
„Dann sind wir uns ja einig“, sagte er und schaute aufs Meer hinaus.  
„Du machst dir zu viele Sorgen“, sagte Ronon leise.  
„Vielleicht, aber irgendwie habe ich Angst um meinen Job. Wahrscheinlich ist es völlig absurd, aber so bin ich eben.“  
Ronon grinste: „Ja, so bist du eben. Ich möchte wetten, dass du dich niemals getraut hättest, mir deine Gefühle zu offenbaren.“  
John knuffte ihn in die Seite, Ronon aber fing seine Hand ab und zog den Kleineren sanft an sich.  
Tief und ernst sah er ihm in die Augen.  
„Meinst du, wir haben Mumm genug es trotz aller Ungewissheit, Ängste und Zweifel zu versuchen?“, flüsterte er.  
Der Colonel sah ihn an. Das Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals.  
„Ich denke schon“, antwortete er mit erstickter Stimme.  
„Du bedeutest mit so viel“, raunte Ronon ihm zu, kam ihm immer näher.  
Sheppard überbrückte die letzten Zentimeter zwischen ihren Lippen und schloss die Augen.  
Der Kuss war sanft und vorsichtig. John konnte Ronons herben Duft riechen, spürte seinen Bart, der ihn ein wenig kratze und stellte fest, dass Ronons Lippen wahnsinnig weich waren.  
Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit lösten sie ihre Lippen wieder voneinander.  
„Du machst mich echt schwach“, murmelte Ronon.  
Der Colonel lächelte unsicher, beschloss dann aber, da er nicht mit der Situation umzugehen wusste, den Größeren erneut zu küssen.  
Der ehemalige Läufer ging nur zu gerne auf den zweiten Kuss ein, legte seine Hand in Johns Nacken und zog ihn ganz eng an sich.  
Kein Blatt Papier hätte mehr zwischen die beiden gepasst und der Kuss war diesmal um einiges leidenschaftlicher als der vorherige.  
Ronons Zuge teilte Sheppards Lippen, erkundete seine Mundhöhle und focht einen Kampf mit dessen Zunge aus.  
Atemlos lösten sie sich wieder voneinander.  
„Wow“, murmelte Sheppard.  
„Du bist schlicht weg der Hammer“, flüsterte Ronon.  
Verlegen sah John zur Seite.  
„Wir sollten uns noch überlegen, ob wir gleich mit der Tür ins Haus fallen oder uns erstmal bedeckt halten“, warf er ein.  
„Ich wäre erstmal für Letzteres. Wir können zuerst mal schauen wie es funktioniert und wie die Anderen das sehen.“  
Der Schwarzhaarige nickte.  
„Ist eine gute Idee“, antwortete er und lehnte sich an Ronon, der sich hinter ihn gestellt hatte und die Arme um ihn legte.  
Sie standen noch eine ganze Weile da, bis es Zeit fürs Abendessen war.

„Und was läuft jetzt bei euch?“, fragte Teyla Ronon später am Abend beim Training.  
Geschickt wich Ronon aus und parierte den Schlag.  
„Wir werden es offiziell inoffiziell miteinander versuchen.“  
Teyla lachte.  
„Okay ihr wollt für euch also erst probieren ob es funktioniert und gleichzeitig abklopfen wie die Führungsebene und der ganze Rest das sieht.“  
„Bingo.“  
„Und, glücklich?“  
„Glücklich?“, fragte Ronon sie völlig entgeistert.  
„Ich könnte platzen vor Glück! Ich wäre vorhin auf dem Balkon beinahe über ihn hergefallen.“  
Jetzt war es an Teyla ihn entgeistert anzusehen.  
„Gedanklich. Tatsächlich habe ich ihn nur geküsst und ganz fest an mich gedrückt.“  
„Hoffentlich. Ich glaube in der Beziehung musst du es bei ihm ganz langsam angehen lassen.“  
„Das glaube ich auch. Schon das vorhin hat ihn ganz schön verunsichert.“  
„Glaub mir, er hat ganz schön daran zu schlucken, dass er einen Mann liebt. Das war vorher noch nie ein Thema in seinem Leben und immerhin war er schon mal verheiratet.“  
„Ich hoffe nur, er macht nicht nochmal einen Rückzieher.“  
„Ronon.“ Teyla nahm ihn an den Schultern und sah ihm tief in die Augen, „Zweifle nicht an Sheppard. Er hat dir schon oft genug seine Treue bewiesen. Gib ihm viel besser das Gefühl, dass er das Richtige tut und das es in Ordnung ist, was er fühlt. Dann macht er auch keinen Rückzieher.“  
Der ehemalige Läufer nickte.  
„Ich denke, an mir selbst muss ich auch noch arbeiten, damit diese Beziehung funktioniert.“  
„Das müssen wir alle. Aber ehrliche, starke Gefühle sind eine gute Voraussetzung dafür, dass es klappt.“


	6. Chapter 6

„Hey Sheppard! Lust auf ein Picknick heute Mittag, wenn wir bei den Athosianern sind? Beckett und Teyla werden uns kaum bei den ärztlichen Untersuchungen brauchen.“  
John schloss die Augen und seufzte leise, da Ronon hinter ihn getreten war und ihm den Nacken massierte.  
„Mhhmmmm. Nicht aufhören.“  
„Also nachher Picknick. Teyla deckt uns bestimmt.“  
„Okay, Überzeugt.“  
„Super! Ich bereite alles vor!“, meinte Ronon noch und war im nächsten Augenblick verschwunden.  
John schmunzelte. Seit knapp 1 Monat waren sie jetzt zusammen und wenn er ihn ließe, würde Ronon ihn auf Händen tragen.  
Außer knutschen war bisher nichts weiter passiert, was für ihn auch völlig in Ordnung war, den John fühlte sich wie ein Teenager, der das erste Mal richtig verliebt war. Richtig mit Herzklopfen, Schweißhänden, Sehnsucht und feuchten Träumen.  
Wie und wann sich da mehr ergeben könnte, war er sich noch nicht ganz sicher, er wusste nur, dass er ziemliche Angst davor hatte. Er schüttelte den Kopf um den Gedanken loszuwerden und setzte den Weg in sein Quartier fort.

„Wollt ihr beide uns helfen oder wieso fliegt Ronon auch noch mit?“, fragte Dr. Beckett perplex als sie den Jumper eine gute Stunde später startklar machten.  
„Nein, so Leid es uns tut, wir kommen nicht mit um euch zu helfen. Wir wollen im Wald ein bisschen trainieren.“  
„In diesem Fall ist es auch gut, dass ich in der Nähe bin. Wir wissen ja alle, dass es bei ihnen beiden gerne mal Platzwunden gibt.“  
Ronon und Sheppard wechselten einen Blick, der Teyla nicht entging.  
Sei es den beiden gegönnt, mal ein wenig Zeit für sich zu haben, dachte sie bei sich und dann ging es auch schon los in Richtung Festland.  
Colonel Sheppard parkte den Jumper einige Gehminuten vom Dorf entfernt und meinte: „Da wir uns nicht in Gefahrengebiet bewegen, hätte ich gesagt wir melden uns in ca. 3 Stunden wieder beieinander. Solltet ihr vorher fertig sein oder sonst etwas sein natürlich auch früher.“  
„Gut, viel Spaß beim Training“, sagte Teyla und grinste.  
Ronon grinste breit zurück, während Sheppard ihrem Blick auswich.  
„Werden wir haben. Komm schon John, los gehts“, sagte der ehemalige Läufer, klopfte dem Kleineren auf die Schulter und joggte in den Wald hinein. John folgte ihm.

Knapp eine dreiviertel Stunde führte Ronon ihn über Stock und Stein und auf Waldpfaden durchs Gelände, bis sie eine Lichtung erreichten, die sanft zu einem See hin abfiel.  
Der Sateder führte den Schwarzhaarigen am Waldrand entlang bis zu einem kleinen Felsvorsprung, auf dem er dann stehen blieb.  
„Tolle Aussicht“, meinte der Colonel und legte die Hand über die Augen, um besser gegen die Sonne sehen zu können.  
„Ja, allerdings. Wir haben hier mal Rast gemacht als ich mit Teylas Volk jagen war. Ein wirklich schönes Fleckchen“, erklärte Ronon lächelnd.  
Gemeinsam breiteten sie die Decke aus und richteten sich häuslich ein.  
Eine Weile genossen sie schweigend, an einen Felsen gelehnt den Ausblick, bis Ronon Johns Hand nahm.  
„Und wie geht es dir bis jetzt mit uns?“, fragte er leise.  
„Ganz gut. Manchmal kommt es mir noch etwas komisch vor, mit einem Mann zusammen zu sein, aber dann denke ich mir immer, was für ein besonders toller du bist“, erzählte John lächelnd.  
„Das freut mich“, flüsterte Ronon und küsste den Kleineren sanft.  
Immer wieder lief John ins diesen Situationen ein Schauer über den Rücken, denn die Gefühle welche Ronon in ihm auslöste, trafen ihn oft immer noch ziemlich unvorbereitet.  
Die Küsse waren sanft und liebevoll und John begann sich richtig zu entspannen.  
„Hunger?“, fragte Ronon leise in seine Halsbeuge.  
„Ein bisschen“, hauchte John mit geschlossenen Augen zurück.  
Spielerisch begannen sie sich gegenseitig mit Früchten zu füttern und lachten dabei wie Kinder.  
Irgendwann kam Ronon bei diesem Rumgeblödel auf John zu liegen. Nervös schluckte der Kleinere, während er dem Sateder tief in die Augen sah. Dieser beugte sich langsam zu ihm herunter und begann einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.  
Er musste sich dieses Mal wirklich beherrschen, John nicht zu überfallen, deshalb war er ganz froh, dass dieser den Kuss löste und ihn von sich wegdrückte.  
„Sorry. Mir ist das gerade echt etwas zu heiß“, murmelte er und wurde rot.  
Ronon setzte sich auf.  
„Abkühlung gefällig?“, fragte er und grinste frech.  
Bevor der Colonel überhaupt reagieren konnte, hatte der ehemalige Läufer ihn schon geschnappt und sprang mit ihm auf dem Arm vom Felsvorsprung in den See.

Prustend tauchten die Beiden wieder auf und Sheppard begann als Rache damit, den Dreadhead nass zuspritzen.  
Es entwickelte sich eine Wasserschlacht, bis Ronon den Kleineren wieder an sich zog.  
„Du siehst nass wahnsinnig sexy aus“, raunte er ihm ins Ohr.  
„Dann wars wohl nichts mit Abkühlung, was?“, fragte sein Gegenüber frech und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.  
Ronon konnte nichts anderes tun, als sich dem Kuss hinzugeben. Als John dann auch noch seine Beine um ihn schlang, keuchte der Sateder leise.  
Er legte die Hände auf Johns knackigen Po und drückte ihn fest an sich. Jetzt war es an Sheppard, aufzuseufzen.  
Es tat so gut, begehrt zu werden.  
Der ehemalige Läufer löste den Kuss und sah dem Schwarzhaarigen tief in die Augen.  
Dieser konnte ihn ihnen ein Funkeln entdecken, welches er so noch nie bei Ronon gesehen hatte.  
Verlangen, Lust.  
John immer noch festhaltend, stieg er aus dem Wasser und legte den Kleineren ins Gras.  
Er beugte sich über ihn.  
„Lass es mich wissen, wenn ich zu weit gehe“, flüsterte er mit rauer Stimme und begann an Johns Ohrläppchen zu knabbern.  
Der Schwarzhaarige seufzte wieder, spürte wie das Blut in untere Regionen floß, während Ronon sanfte Küsse auf seinen Hals hauchte, mit der Zunge die Spuren der Wassertropfen nachzog.  
Sie waren beide klatschnass und ihre Klamotten klebten an ihnen, wie eine zweite Haut.  
Ronon ließ von Johns Hals ab, setzte sich auf seine Beine und zog ihn in eine sitzende Position.  
Er küsste ihn wieder und schob Sheppards Jacke von dessen Schultern.  
Gemeinsam schafften sie es und der Kleinere ließ sich zurücksinken.  
Mit geschlossenen Augen lag er da, die Lippen leicht geöffnet, das Haar klebte ihm am Kopf.  
„Ein Bild für Götter!“, murmelte Ronon und Sheppard schmunzelte.  
„Glaub mir, du auch!“, flüsterte er zurück und Ronon lächelte.  
Er beugte sich wieder vor, ließ sich neben den Schwarzhaarigen fallen und hauchte ihm ein „Du bist so heiß“ ins Ohr, bevor er ihn wieder küsste.  
Der Colonel drehte sich zu ihm, erwiderte den Kuss und ließ seine Hand in des Größeren Nacken wandern, wo sie ihn sanft kraulten.  
Während ihre Zungen einen wilden Kampf ausfochten ging Ronons Hand ganz langsam auf Wanderschaft.  
Zärtlich und federleicht strich er vom Hals abwärts über die muskulöse Brust des Schwarzhaarigen, sie sich gut unter dem nassen Shirt abzeichnete.  
Er stoppte erst an Johns Hüfte, zog ihn an sich heran und schlüpfte dann unter das schwarze Shirt. Der Soldat keuchte leise als Ronon seine fein definierten Bauchmuskeln nachzeichnete.

In John kämpften die widersprüchlichsten Gefühle.  
Einerseits war er wahnsinnig erregt und hätte dem Größeren gerne die Klamotten vom Leib gerissen und andererseits überforderten ihn Ronons Berührungen ein wenig.  
Das versuchte er jedoch zu verdrängen und zupfte an des Sateders Leinen-Shirt.  
Dieser grinste und half John es auszuziehen. Allerdings nutzte er die Chance auch gleich, um John seines T-Shirts zu berauben.  
Der Schwarzhaarige betrachtete des Dreadheads Oberkörper beinahe andächtig. Mit zittrigen Fingern strich er über Ronons Brust. Der Größere schloss die Augen, genoss die sanfte Berührung.  
Unendlich vorsichtig platzierte der Colonel seine Lippen auf Ronons feucht glänzender Haut und folgte mit leichten Küssen der Spur seiner Finger.  
Der ehemalige Läufer keuchte leise. Johns Berührungen machten ihn schier irre. Er zog ihn wieder zu sich hoch, küsste ihn und rollte sich halb auf ihn.  
Ohne große Mühe konnte er spüren, das auch er einen Ständer hatte und genoss es, dass er dafür verantwortlich war.  
Er folgte Johns Beispiel und wanderte jetzt mich Händen, Lippen und Zunge des Kleineren Oberkörper hinunter und labte sich daran, wie dieser sich unter ihm wand und laute des Wohlgefallens von sich gab.  
Er hatte keine Ahnung wie weit er gehen konnte, also beschloss er, es einfach auszuprobieren.  
Mit leichtem Druck fuhr er über die Beule in Johns Hose und dieser quittierte das mit einem erstickten Stöhnen.  
Der ehemalige Läufer grinste seine Hände an des Kleineren Hosenbund.  
Der Colonel erstarrte.  
„Nicht“, flüsterte er und drehte den Kopf weg.  
Ronon drehte ihn wieder zu sich, sah ihn liebevoll an.  
„Okay“, flüsterte er und küsste John ganz sanft, während er seine Hände einfach nur auf dessen Hüfte liegen ließ.

„Colonel Sheppard? Ronon? Hier Teyla, bitte melden!“, unterbrach sie das Funkgerät oben auf dem Felsvorsprung.  
„Ich fürchte wir sollten uns melden“, sagte John und Ronon nickte.  
Während John hinaufging dachte Ronon bei sich, dass es eventuell gar nicht schlecht war, unterbrochen zu werden. So genau wusste er nämlich nicht, ob er es noch lange ausgehalten hätte, John so unter sich liegen zu haben.  
Grinsend sammelte er ihre Klamotten ein und beobachtete den Schwarzhaarigen, der mit nacktem Oberkörper in der Sonne stand und ins Funkgerät sprach.

„Die beiden sind fast fertig. Ich habe ihnen gesagt das wir uns innerhalb der nächsten 15 Minuten auf den Rückweg machen und ca. 1 Stunde brauchen“, erklärte der Kleinere als Ronon zu ihm kam.  
„Okay. Hier deine Sachen“, antwortete der Dreadhead und gab ihm T-Shirt und Jacke zurück.  
John bedankte sich lächelnd und dann packten sie ihre Sachen zusammen.  
„Wir haben noch ein paar Sandwiches. Lust auf Wegzehrung?“, fragte John bevor er seinen Rucksack schulterte.  
„Lust habe ich auf was ganz anderes“, flüsterte der ehemalige Läufer und stellte sich ganz nah an Sheppard heran, sah ihm tief in die Augen und küsste ihn.  
John konnte nicht anders als den sanften Kuss zu erwidern und alles um sich herum zu vergessen.  
„Aber eines so zum snacken würde ich schon nehmen“, sagte Ronon leise nachdem sie den Kuss wieder gelöst hatten.  
Der Soldat drückte ihm eines in die Hand, versorgte sich auch noch selbst und dann machten sie sich auf den Rückweg zum Jumper.

„Ronon, warum tropfen deine Dreads?“, fragte Teyla stirnrunzelnd als die beiden im Dorf ankamen.  
„Er wollte unbedingt schwimmen gehen“, sagte Sheppard und grinste.  
Die Athosianerin zog prüfend eine Augenbraue hoch. Eigentlich glaubte sie nicht, dass zwischen den Beiden schon richtig etwas lief, aber andererseits grinsten die Zwei so komisch.  
Sie beschloss sich nicht weiter darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen und wies sie an, schon mal etwas Equipment zum Jumper zu tragen. Sie und Beckett würden gleich nachkommen.

Gesagt, getan.  
Als Teyla und Beckett aber zum Jumper kamen, standen beide gerade eng umschlungen und knutschend daneben.  
Sie wollte gerade Beckett aus der Sichtweite bewegen, als er sie entdeckte.  
„Ach du je. Sehe ich richtig?“, fragte er ungläubig und sah Teyla an.  
„Ja Carson, du siehst richtig“, antwortete Teyla gelassen.  
Ronon löste sich von John und beide sahen Beckett und Teyla herankommen.  
„Erwischt!“, grinste Carlson und klopfte den beiden auf die Schultern, bevor er im Inneren des Jumpers verschwand.  
Fragend sahen die beiden Teyla an, aber die zuckte nur mit den Schultern.  
Der Rückflug verlief schweigend und Carlson ließ nicht erkennen, wie er zu dieser Entdeckung stand.  
Zurück in Atlantis besuchte Sheppard ihn nach dem Abendessen auf der Krankenstation.  
„Ähm Doc, wegen heute Nachmittag“, fing er an, doch Carlson hob nur die Hand und brachte ihn damit zum Schweigen.  
„John, jeder hat so seine Geheimnisse und eures ist bei mir sicher, solange ihr es nicht von euch aus öffentlich macht“, sagte er lächelnd.  
Erleichtert atmete der Colonel auf.  
„Danke Carlson, wirklich vielen Dank!“

Zurück auf seinem Quartier duschte er und legte sich danach im Jogginganzug aufs Bett.  
Der Tag war wirklich toll gewesen. Der Ausflug mit Ronon hatte ihn seit langem mal wieder richtig entspannen lassen.  
Er musste lächeln, wenn er daran dachte wie sie im Wasser herumgeblödelt hatten. Auch das danach wahr wahnsinnig toll gewesen.  
Nie hatte er damit gerechnet, so schnell so weit zu gehen. Eigentlich hatte er ziemliche Angst davor gehabt, dem Dreadhead so nahe zu kommen.  
Da war sie wieder, seine alte Welt. Er schüttelte den Kopf und dachte lieber wieder daran, wie sich Ronons Lippen auf seiner Brust, seinem Hals und seinem Bauch angefühlt hatten. Er erschauderte und spürte wie er hart wurde.  
In Gedanken reiste er zurück zu dem Moment an dem der Sateder die Hände an seinen Hosenbund gelegt hatte. Nur in seinen Gedanken stoppte er ihn nicht. Er ließ zu, dass er ihm die Hose öffnete, sie ihm auszog und er dann völlig nackt vor ihm lag.  
„Du bist wunderschön“, flüsterte Ronon und nahm Johns Schwanz in die Hand, begann ihn zu massieren.  
Tatsächlich waren es dann Johns Hände die ihn massierten und der Schwarzhaarige kam kurze Zeit später mit Ronons Namen auf den Lippen.


	7. Chapter 7

„Hey ich dachte ernsthaft du wolltest mich erschießen“, sagte Sheppard beim Abendessen, nachdem sie von der „Phantom“ Mission zurückgekommen waren.  
„Es war dieses blöde Gerät und ich dachte du wärst ein Wraith. Ist doch klar, dass ich auf dich schießen wollte.“  
Sie unterhielten sich noch eine Weile, bis Sheppard sich schließlich verabschiedete. Er wollte noch den Bericht schreiben.  
„Ich geh noch trainieren. Hat jemand Lust mitzukommen?“, fragte Ronon in die Runde.  
„Ja, ich komme mit“, sagte Teyla und gemeinsam gingen die Beiden zum Trainingsraum.  
„Ich halte dich jetzt aber nicht von Wichtigerem ab oder?“, fragte die Athosianerin grinsend, während sie die Stöcke schwang.  
„Nein. Ich bin nicht mit Sheppard verabredet, falls du das meinst“, erwiderte er grinsend.  
„Nicht? Das heißt er schreibt tatsächlich Berichte?“  
„Ja, ich denke schon. Jedenfalls hat er mich nicht gebeten, noch vorbei zu kommen.“  
„Ist alles okay bei euch?“  
„Ich habe keinen Grund zur Annahme, dass etwas nicht gut wäre.“  
„Gut, dann wird es wohl so passen.“

Die Beiden trainierten eine gute Stunde, bis sie beide der Meinung waren, für heute genug getan zu haben.  
Es war mittlerer Weile dunkel draußen und Ronon beschloss, John noch einen Besuch abzustatten, um sicher zu gehen, dass wirklich alles in Ordnung war.

Colonel Sheppard war etwas erstaunt, dass zu so später Stunde noch jemand klingelte, ahnte aber auch, wer es sein könnte.  
Nur deshalb machte er sich nicht die Mühe sich ein T-Shirt überzuziehen, sondern ging oben ohne und in Jogginghose an die Tür.  
Vor ihm stand Ronon in voller Lebensgröße mit seiner hellen Leinenhose und dem Shirt von Letztens, ihrem Erlebnis am See, auch schon wieder ein paar Wochen her.  
„Hey, alles okay?“, sagte Ronon mit fragendem Blick.  
„Ja wieso?“, erwiderte John und ließ den Größeren eintreten.  
„Teyla hat ein paar Bemerkungen gemacht weil du lieber Berichte schreibst, als die Zeit mit mir zu verbringen“, erklärte er und sah den Schwarzhaarigen an.  
„Du weißt, dass du immer willkommen bist. Aber ich musste ja wenigstens den Versuch starten, mal etwas zu arbeiten“, erklärte John und legte seine Arme um Ronons Bauch.  
„Gut“, gab Ronon nur zurück und nahm Johns Gesicht in seine Hände.  
„Ich hab dich lieb“, flüsterte er.  
„Ich dich auch“, antwortete John leise und ließ zu, dass der Sateder ihn küsste.  
Zuerst war es harmlos, liebevoll und zärtlich, aber John drückte sich fest an sein Gegenüber. Frech forderte er Ronons Zunge zum wilden Spiel heraus. Dieser ging nur zu gerne auf dieses Spiel ein. Schon seit er gerade eben hereingekommen war und John da oben ohne gesehen hatte, wollte er ihn berühren. Berühren und noch viel mehr.

Ronon schmeckte gut. Ein wenig salzig vom Schweiß beim Training, aber gut.  
Genauso sein Duft. Herb und männlich.  
Diese Kombination ließ den Schwarzhaarigen Ängste und Sorgen vergessen und er zeigte dem Sateder genau, dass er ihn wollte.  
Dieser grinste in sich hinein. Anfangs war der Schwarzhaarige so unsicher und vorsichtig gewesen, aber mittlerer Weile ließ er ihn ganz genau wissen, wann er Lust auf Knutschen, Kuscheln oder Fummeln hatte.  
Sie waren noch nicht viel weiter gegangen als am See und er konnte es kaum noch erwarten, seinen Freund endlich einmal nackt zu sehen. Er beschloss, dieses mal schneller auszutesten, wie weit er gehen konnte - damit er wusste, woran er war.  
Schneller als John reagieren konnte, stand er mit dem Rücken zur Wand und Ronon hielt seine Hände über dem Kopf fest.  
Ein Schauer lief dem Kleineren über den Rücken, ein Prickeln das ihm bewusst machte, dass er Ronon völlig ausgeliefert war.  
Und er fand es geil.  
Der Dreadhead hielt inne, sah John tief in die Augen, suchte nach einem Anzeichen für Angst, fand aber keines.  
Er küsste den Schwarzhaarigen leidenschaftlich und fordernd während er mit seiner linken Hand sanft am Hals des Kleineren hinunter glitt und neckisch dessen Nippel reizte bis diesem ein Keuchen entglitt.  
Dann ging er tiefer, stupste kurz in Sheppards Bauchnabel und legte die Hand an den Hosenbund, begann ganz vorsichtig sie herunterzuziehen.  
Von John kam kein Widerspruch.  
Der Kuss fesselte ihn völlig und sein Verlangen nach Ronon war riesig. Er vertraute dem Sateder blind, da er ihn noch nie zu etwas gedrängt hatte.  
Er löste den Kuss, als Ronons Hand in seine Hose glitt und leicht über seinen steifen Penis strich.  
Der Colonel stöhnte, legte den Kopf in den Nacken.  
Der ehemalige Läufer nutze die Chance und begann des Kleineren Hals zu küssen, knabberte an seinem Ohrläppchen und entlockte ihm so weitere wohlige Laute.  
Schließlich ließ er Johns Hände los und zog ihm die Hose aus.  
Nur in Boxershorts, in denen sich eine nicht zu übersehende Beule abzeichnete, stand John jetzt vor ihm.  
„Du bist so sexy“, flüsterte er mit rauer Stimme und betrachtete den Kleineren von oben bis unten.  
John lächelte, zog den Sateder wieder an sich, fuhr mit den Händen unter sein Shirt und spürte die Hitze, die von ihm ausging.  
Ronon hob die Arme und der Colonel zog ihm das Shirt über den Kopf.  
Zärtlich streichelte der Schwarzhaarige über Ronons gut definierten Oberkörper, neckte seine Nippel ein wenig, was seinem Gegenüber ein Keuchen entlockte.  
„Genug gespielt“, flüsterte er, schnappte sich John am Po und hob ihn hoch.  
Der Kleinere schlang die Arme um des Sateders Hals und hielt sich fest.  
Vorsichtig legte Ronon ihn aufs Bett und kniete sich über ihn.  
John zog ihn auf sich, küsste ihn, spürte das er genauso erregt war wie er.  
Irgendwann lösten sie den leidenschaftlichen Kuss und John rollte den Größeren auf den Rücken, öffnete den Gürtel von dessen Leinenhose und ließ diese auf dem Boden verschwinden.  
Da lagen sie nun, beide mit erhöhtem Pulsschlag, erregt und ein wenig unsicher.  
Sanft strich Ronon über Johns Wange.  
„Alles okay bei dir?“, fragte er leise.  
Der Colonel nickte und drückte seine Wange in des Sateders Hand.  
„Bereit für den nächsten Schritt oder sollen wir es für heute gut sein lassen?“, fragte der ehemalige Läufer vorsichtig.  
Der Schwarzhaarige lächelte leicht.  
„Mach weiter!“, antwortete er und küsste Ronon.  
Dieser ließ sich das nicht zweimal Sagen und zog den Kleineren an sich, küsste ihn fordernd.  
Voller Verlangen strichen seine Hände über Johns Körper und fanden zielsicher dessen Mitte.  
Kurze Zeit später keuchte und stöhnte John laut, an Küssen war nicht mehr zu denken.  
Den Sateder erregte das selbst noch mehr und er konnte kaum noch an sich halten. Aber er zwang sich zur Ruhe, küsste den Kleineren liebevoll während er wieder in Johns Boxershort glitt und seinen steifen Schwanz umschloss.  
Der Colonel dachte er würde vor Lust zergehen. Wenn Ronon nicht bald aufhörte, war gleich alles vorbei.  
Federleicht strich der Sateder mit dem Daumen über seine Eichel und John keuchte: „Ronon, ich... ich... uhaaha.“  
Und dann war es zu spät, der Point of no return war überschritten und der Kleinere kam in Ronons Hand.

„Oh Gott“, japste er kurze Zeit später, als er wieder in der Lage war zu sprechen.  
„Es tut mir Leid“, sagte er und wich Ronons Blick aus.  
Dieser schmunzelte.  
„Schon okay. Das war so geplant.“  
John sah ihn fragend und ein wenig vorwurfsvoll an.  
„Wieso?“  
„Damit du dich entspannst“, erwiderte der Dreadhead und schmiegte sich an den Kleineren.  
Erst jetzt merkte John, dass sie inzwischen beide nackt waren.  
Er schloss die Augen.  
Der Sateder hatte ihn auf de Seite gedreht und er spürte dessen harten Schwanz an seinem Oberschenkel.  
Zärtlich küsste Ronon Johns Nacken und streichelte seine Seite, versuchte es ihm so leichter zu machen.  
Nach einiger Zeit dehnte er seine Streicheleinheiten auch wieder auf des Kleineren Intimbereich aus, knabberte gleichzeitig an seinem Ohrläppchen.  
„Du machst mich echt heiß!“, raunte er ihm ins Ohr.  
„Und ich habe ein bisschen Angst“, gab John zu.  
„Das ist okay, ich werde vorsichtig sein“, versicherte der Sateder dem Kleineren und strich sanft mit den Fingern zwischen seine Pobacken.  
Der Schwarzhaarige verkrampfte sich und Ronon lächelte in seinen Nacken und konzentrierte sich wieder vermehrt auf Johns Mitte.  
Es fühlte sich wahnsinnig geil an, wie Ronon seinen Schwanz massierte und er war kurz davor erneut zu kommen.  
Ronon ließ ihn aber nicht, sondern nutzte es, dass Johns Verstand sich in die hintersten Winkel verzogen hatte und begann vorsichtig mit einem befeuchteten Finger dessen Eingang zu massieren.  
Der Colonel bemerkte erst so richtig was gerade passierte, als der Sateder mit seinem Finger in ihn eindrang.  
Der Schwarzhaarige riss die Augen auf und japste.  
„Ssch“, flüsterte Ronon, „der Schmerz geht gleich vorbei.“  
John schloss die Augen wieder und versuchte locker zu lassen und nicht zu verkrampfen.  
Das Gefühl war so ungewohnt, so ein Druck, ein Ziehen.  
Aber sein Geliebter hatte recht gehabt, denn kurze Zeit später war der Schmerz tatsächlich verschwunden.  
Der Kleinere spürte wie Ronon den Finger tiefer in ihn schob, dann bewegte er ihn vorsichtig rein und raus.  
Der Dreadhead beobachtete den Schwarzhaarigen genau. Dieser hatte die Augen geschlossen und aus seinem leicht geöffneten Mund drang immer wieder ein Stöhnen.  
Er begann es wirklich zu genießen, verkrampfte aber trotzdem als Ronon einen zweiten Finger dazu nahm.  
Die Lust kam aber zurück, als der Größere ihn zu dehnen begann, auch schneller und fester ihn ihn stieß.  
„Und gefällt es dir?“, fragte Ronon ihn überflüssigerweise und grinste als John mit einem gestöhnten „Ja“ antwortete.  
„Bereit für mehr?“, fragte er dann.  
„Bitte sei vorsichtig“, bat der Kleinere ihn.  
„Natürlich“, raunte der Sateder ihm zu und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich während er sich aufrichtete.  
John machte Anstalten es ihm nach zu tun, aber der ehemalige Läufer drückte ihn sanft zurück auf die Matratze.  
„Bleib einfach auf der Seite liegen“, sagte er und griff nach dem Gleitgel.  
Verstohlen musterte der Colonel seinen nackten Bettgefährten und vor allem dessen stattlichen Schwanz.  
Das musste doch wehtun!  
„Entspann dich, dann ist es auch für mich leichter“, sagte dieser, als hätte er Johns Gedanken erraten.  
Nachdem Ronons Glied vollständig mit Gleitgel eingeschmiert war, positionierte sich der Größere an Johns Eingang und übte vorsichtig Druck aus.  
Der Schwarzhaarige keuchte und verzog schmerzlich das Gesicht als Ronon ihn ihn eindrang, doch auch hier ließ der Schmerz nach, sobald er sich entspannte. Dies fiel ihm auch nicht besonders schwer, da Ronon wieder begonnen hatte, seinen Schwanz zu massieren.  
Behutsam schob der ehemalige Läufer sich in ihn und verharrte dann eine kleine Weile so, um Sheppard die Chance zu geben, sich vollkommen zu entspannen.  
„Ich glaube du kannst loslegen“, gab der Kleinere das Ok und Ronon begann sanft ihn ihn zu stoßen.  
„Das fühlt sich unglaublich an“, keuchte John kurze Zeit später und Ronon stieß ein wenig kräftiger zu.  
Aber seine Beherrschung war wirklich an der Belastungsgrenze. John war so eng und das machte ihn wahnsinnig geil, dass er gerne noch viel härter zur Sache gegangen wäre.  
Vor allem als der Kleiner sich richtig um ihn zusammen zog, als er kurz vor seinem Orgasmus stand. Ronon stieß unter lautem Stöhnen tief in John, der daraufhin kurz aufschrie und kam.  
Auch der Sateder kam heftig und drückte sich fest an den Schwarzhaarigen.

Noch während Sheppard voll auf dieser Orgasmuswoge dahin trieb zog Ronon sich zurück und schmiegte sich wieder von hinten an den Colonel.  
„Das war so geil“, sagte John und rang weiterhin nach Atem.  
Der ehemalige Läufer grinste und antwortete: „Ja das war echt gigantisch.“  
Beide grinsten und schmiegten sich eng aneinander.


	8. Chapter 8

John fand sich am nächsten Morgen in einer engen Umarmung wieder und war erst einmal ob seiner und Ronons Nacktheit perplex… bis es ihm wieder einfiel.  
Er grinste glücklich und schmiegte sich noch etwas näher an den Körper seines Freundes. Dieser quittierte dies mit einem tiefen Brummen und verstärkte die Umarmung weiter.  
Eine Weile dösten Sie noch gemeinsam so, bis der Sateder damit begann, sein Becken and den Po des Colonels zu pressen und seinen Nacken zu küssen.  
Der Schwarzhaarige seufzte wohlig und spannte testweise seine Pobacken an, was Ronon zum Keuchen brachte.  
John atmete entspannt durch, da er dadurch festgestellt hatte, das er keine Schmerzen hatte und drehte sich dann auf den Rücken, um seinen Freund ansehen zu können.  
Wärme empfing Ihn in Ronons Augen und Verlangen.  
Wortlos zog er den Größeren zu sich heran und küsste Ihn erst zärtlich, dann immer leidenschaftlicher, während Ihre Körper sich aneinander pressten.  
Der Schwarzhaarige war jetzt mutiger, berührte Ronons ganzen Körper und erkundete Ihn neugierig.  
Der Dreadhead stöhne kehlig auf als Sheppard seinen Schwanz mit den Händen umschloss und begann zu pumpen.  
John musste lächeln und freute sich, dass er wohl instinktiv genau das richtige tat. Wieder suchte er die Lippen seines Gegenübers und verband sie in einem heißen Kuss. Schauer rannen über seinen Rücken als Ronon immer heftiger in Ihren Kuss stöhnte.  
Der Größere krallte sich in Sheppards Hüfte, löste den Kuss und sah Ihn an.  
“Du bringst mich schier um den Verstand”, keuchte er und legte den Kopf in den Nacken, wärend er John näher an sich zog.  
Dabei berührten Sich Ihre Schwänze und beide stöhnten unisono auf.  
Reflexartig versuchte der Schwarzhaarige beide Schwänze zu umschließen, damit er auch etwas davon hatte.  
Ronon knurrte und schob seine Hand zwischen Ihre Körper um den Colonel zu unterstützen. Beide rieben sich aneinander, zusammengehalten durch Ihre Hände und sahen sich lüstern in die Augen.  
John vergaß alles um sich herum. Er nahm nur noch die Hitze in seinen Lenden wahr und Ronons braune mit grün gesprenkelten Augen, deren Blick Ihn gefangen hielt.  
Die Spannung wurde schier unerträglich und beide dachten Sie würden gleicht platzen, als Ronon als erster über die Klippe sprang.  
Mit einem tiefen Stöhnen schloss er die Augen und verteilte sich auf Ihren Händen und Bäuchen.  
Bis zur letzten Sekunde beobachtete der Schwarzhaarige Ihn dabei, bis er ebenfalls kam und die Sauerrei vergrößerte, während sein Körper in Wellen erzitterte.  
Nach Luft schnappend und eng umschlungen lagen die beiden Männer verschwitzt zwischen den Laken und kosteten die nachwirkenden Gefühle des gerade erlebten aus.  
Matt drückte der Dreadhead seine Lippen auf die des Colonels und stupste gegen dessen Nase. Langsame, zärtliche Küsse folgten, während denen sie sich noch enger umschlangen als zuvor. Ronon fürchtete, sein Herz würde ob der wahnsinnigen Zuneigung die er für den Schwarzhaarigen empfand bersten und Johns Kehle wurde eng, während er all dies in den Küssen und Berührungen spürte.  
Als sie sich nach eine gefühlten Ewigkeit voneinander lösten kichererte der Kleinere: “Ich glaube wir sollten duschen gehen!”  
Ronon lachte auf und nickte: “Allerdings!”  
Nach der erfrischenden Dusche gingen Sie gemeinsam in die Kantine, um Ihre Energiereserven wieder aufzufüllen. Das es schon Mittag war, störte beide an diesem Tag wenig.  
Sie gesellten sich zu Teyla und Dr. Weir, welche sich gerade über die neue Gate-Brücke zwischen Pegasus und Milchstraße unterhielten.  
“Ich freu mich ja schon richtig drauf”, stieg John in das Gespräch der beiden Frauen ein, während der Sateder nur zuhörte.  
“Dann können wir mal zu einem richtigen Spiel gehen, Teyla”, grinste er und biss herzhaft in seinen Hamburger.  
Die Athosianerin lächelte: “Ja, das wäre wirklich schön.”  
“Da machen wir gleich ein Teamevent draus und nehmen McKay und Ronon auch noch mit”, grinste Sheppard und traf auf Ronons Blick.  
“Wollen wir das mit McKay wirklich?”, fragte der Stateder trocken und spießte eine Kartoffel auf.  
Teyla und John lachten, Dr. Weir schmunzelte.

“Danke für alles was sie getan haben, aber es ist nicht mehr nötig das sie über die Stadt wachen. Die Stadt steht jetzt unter meiner Aufsicht.”  
Der Satz traf John in Mark und Bein und veränderte alles. Völlig fassungslos saß er mit Rodney und Dr. Weir in Weirs Büro und wartete auf das Ergebnis der Unterredung.  
Seine Gedanken wanderten immer wieder zu Ronon und dazu, was das jetzt f dafür Sie bedeutete, bedeuten würde.  
“Colonel, ich möchte, dass Sie den Rückzug leiten”, übertrug General O’Neill Ihm das Kommando und gab ihm erstmal genug zu tun um das Thema Ronon und Ihre Beziehung erst einmal weit weg zu schieben.  
48h, dann mussten Sie weg sein.  
Spät am Abend stand er dann nervös vor Ronons Quartier und klingelte.  
Der Sateder öffnete beinahe sofort, stand in der Tür, sein Gesicht schmerzlich verzogen.  
“John”, sagte er leise.  
“Kann…. Kann ich reinkommen?”, fragte der Schwarzhaarige und vermied es Ronon in die Augen zu sehen.  
Der Dreadhead trat zur Seite und ließ seinen Freund eintreten. Mit einem leisen Zischen schloss sich die Tür hinter Ihm.  
“Ich werde zurück auf die Erde beordert”, sagte John leise, schaffte es nur mit großer Mühe Ronon in die Augen zu sehen.  
“Ich weiß… aber ich werde nicht mitkommen. Fürs erste werde ich mich Teylas Volk anschließen. Ich kann hier nicht weg solange noch ein Wraith in dieser Galaxie am leben ist”, erwiderte er.  
Der Schwarzhaarige presste die Lippen aufeinander, hatte die Arme verschränkt und hielt sich selbst an den Oberarmen fest.  
“Das hatte ich geahnt”, hauchte er und schloss die Augen.  
Unsicher kam der Sateder die drei Schritte die Sie trennten heran und legte ihm die Hände auf die Oberarme.  
John öffnete die Augen, es lag so viel Schmerz darin, Schmerz, den er in Ronons Augen gespiegelt sah.  
“Ich kann nicht anders.”  
Die Stimme des Größeren klang erstickt.  
“Ich weiß….”, bekam John noch heraus, bevor seine Stimme versagte und die erste Träne über seine Wange rollte.  
Ronon zog ihn an sich, John klammerte sich an ihn und schluchzte auf.  
Ronon weinte still, stricht dem bebenden John immer wieder über den Rücken.  
“Wir werden uns sicher wiedersehen”, hauchte er, verteilte Küsse auf seinem verstrubbelten Haar und presste dann die Zähne wieder fest aufeinander. Er musste stark sein, für Sie beide.  
Sanft schob er John dann an den Oberarmen von sich und sah ihn an.  
“Lass uns die letzten Stunden die uns bleiben noch genießen, ja?”, fragte er heiser und John nickte, versuchte, die Tränen auf Johns Wangen wegzuwischen, aber es kamen immer Neue.  
Der Sateder lächelte.  
“Du bis so unglaublich John”, sagte er leise und küsste den Kleineren.  
Der ließ sich fallen, ließ den Kuss schnell leidenschaftlich, fast schon brutal werden.  
Verdammt, es war einfach scheiße.  
Ronon erwiderte den Kuss, knurrte leise als John in in die Lippe biss und er Blut schmeckte und stieß den Kleineren auf sein Felllager.  
“Du willst es auf die harte Tour?”, grollte er und seine Augen funkelten angriffslustig.  
John reckte das Kinn.  
“Ich will was haben an das ich mich erinnern kann”, gab er mit dunkler Stimme zurück.  
“Oh, ich glaube du wirst diese Worte noch bereuen”, raunte Ronon im zu und küsste ihn hart und unnachgiebig.  
Er verstand genau was John fühlte. Die Wut, die Verzweiflung, den Schmerz.  
Das in sexuelle Energie zu kanalisieren war nicht das schlechteste.  
Stürmisch, beinahe grob befreiten Sie sich gegenseitig von Ihren Klamotten bis sie nackt und erhitzt zwischen Ronons Fellen lagen.  
“Ich will das du mich so richtig durchnimmst”, keuchte John als Ronon ihm den Kopf überstreckte und ihn in den Hals biss, bevor er sanft mit der Zunge darüber leckte.  
“Auf die Knie”, knurrte der Sateder ihm in Ohr und John gehorchte.  
Dann schob der Größere seine Knie noch etwas auseinander, sodass er einen perfekten Blick auf Johns Hintern hatte.  
“Kopf runter”, kommandierter er und drückte John am Nacken in das Kissen. Der Kleinere stöhnte.  
Klatsch.  
“Uh.”  
Klatsch.  
“Ah!”  
“Gefällt dir das”, fragte Ronon und ließ seine Hand noch einmal klatschend Bekanntschaft mit Johns knackigem Hintern machen.  
“Jahhh”, keuchte John und krallte sich in das Fell.  
Ronon lachte.  
Nahm die Tube mit Gleitgel von seinem Nachttisch und träufelte sich etwas Gel auf die Finger, bevor er ziemlich zielstrebig mit einem Finger in John eindrang.  
“Woah”, keuchte John und drückte sich dem Finger entgegen.  
Schnell führte Ronon einen zweiten Finger ein, dehnte John, während er seinen Schwanz, der bereits von Lusttropfen tropfte massierte.  
“Jetzt mach schon!”, knurrte er und wackelte mit dem Po.  
Klatsch, klatsch.  
“Ich geb hier die Kommandos”, grollte Ronon und John durchlief ein erotisches Prickeln. Machte ihn das echt so an, devot zu sein?  
“Moah Ronon bitte”, keuchte er und drückte sich den Fingern in seinem Hintern entgegen.  
“Weil du es bist”, flüsterte der, entfernte seine Finger, benetzte seinen Schwanz mit Gleitgel und ließ Ihn durch Johns Spalte gleiten.  
Oh Gott, fühlte sich das geil an.  
Wieder kam John ihm entgegen.  
Klatsch.  
“Stillhalten!”, herrschte Ronon ihn an.  
John kicherte, wofür er noch zwei gezielte Klapse kassierte, bevor Ronon seine Eichel an seinen Schließmuskel ansetzte.  
Wie beim letzten Mal brannte es, bis der Sateder seine Eichel in ihm versenkt hatte und dann wurde es leichter.  
Der Colonel konnte sich dieses Mal auch besser entspannen, sodass sein Freund leicht bis und Anschlag in ihn glitt.  
Der hatte derweil die Augen geschlossen, die Finger in Johns Hüfte gekrallt und kostete diesen Moment maximal aus.  
Langsam öffnete er die Augen wieder und begann dann langsam, hart und tief in John zu stoßen.  
Der wollte sich aufrichten um Ronon noch näher zu kommen, doch der drückte Ihn im Nacken wieder nach unten. Und mit der zweiten Hand im Rücken nahm er ihm jeglichen Spielraum und erreichte, das sein Po keck in die Höhe gereckt war und er sich immer wieder hart in ihm versenken konnte.  
Der Schwarzhaarige stöhnte und wimmerte, wusste nicht recht ob er es nun geil oder zu hart finden sollte, verkrampfte sich immer mehr, bis Ronon inne hielt um nicht gleich zu kommen.  
Er lockerte seinen Griff, streichelte sanft Johns Rücken hinauf und zog sich aus Ihm zurück.  
Bevor der Kleinere Fragen konnte was los ist, flüsterte er: “Dreh dich um.”  
Er tat es ganz sanft, vom Kommandoton war nichts mehr übrig.  
John stöhnte leise als er sich umdrehte und in die Felle zurück sinken ließ.  
“Du bist so heiß”, sagte Ronon leise und nahm Johns Schwanz in seine Hand, strich leicht über die pralle, feuchte Eichel, genoss den Anblick wie John stöhnend die Augen schloss.  
Er spreizte Johns Beine zog Ihn etwas zu sich und drang dann wieder in ihn ein.  
“Ich will dir bei unserem letzten Mal in die Augen sehen können”, sagte er leise und küsste John.  
Der schlang die Arme um ihn, presste sich dem ehemaligen Läufer entgegen, der seinen harten langsamen Rhythmus wieder aufnahm und sie beide unaufhaltsam auf Ihre Höhepunkte zu trieb.  
An Küssen war irgendwann nicht mehr zu denken, John hatte seinen Kopf in den Nacken gelegt und stöhnte ungehalten.  
Ronon hatte sein Gesicht in Johns Halsbeuge vergraben und biss immer wieder leicht in die weiche Haut, leckte über die Narbe die der Iratuskäfer hinterlassen hatte.  
“Ich komm gleich”, keuchte John suchte Ronons Blick. Der richtete sich ein wenig auf, zog das Tempo ein wenig an und verhakte seinen Blick mit Johns.  
Kurze Zeit später kam der Schwarzhaarige, fühlte wie sein Orgasmus ihn überrollte, und ihn schließlich mit sich riss.  
Ronon verpasste keine Sekunde davon, sog das Bild tief in sich ein und kam kurz darauf ebenfalls.  
Nass geschwitzt und schwer atmend lagen sie eng umschlungen auf Ronons Lager und genossen den Moment, wollten nicht das es endete.  
Langsam stützte Ronon sich auf seine Unterarme. Suchte Johns blaue Augen, wollte einfach nur darin versinken.  
“Ich liebe dich”, sagte er ganz leise.  
John traf das wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Sein Herz setzte einen Moment aus, seine Kehle zog sich zu, produzierte einen erstickten Laut.  
War es Liebe? Sein Verstand raste, aber sein Kopf war völlig leer.  
Ronons braune Augen mit den grünen Sprenkeln blickten in ruhig und liebevoll an.  
Der Sateder konnte sehen, was John nicht aussprechen konnte, lächelte sanft und küsste Ihn zärtlich.  
“Ronon, ich ….”  
“Du musst nichts sagen John”, flüsterte Ronon, “ich weiß es auch so.”  
John schluckte, diese Zärtlichkeit, die aus Ronons Blick strömte raubte ihm den Atem.  
Er zog den Größeren wortlos an sich, vergrub die Nase in dessen Dreads und sog den Duft nach Ronon und Schweiß und Sex ganz tief in seine Lungen ein.  
Das durfte hier nicht enden.  
Wieder liefen ihm Tränen über die Wangen.  
Er spürte wie Ronon sie beide auf die Seite drehte und Johns Umarmung fest erwiderte.  
Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit löste sich John von Ronon und sah ihn an.  
“Ich werde jetzt gehen”, flüsterte er, streichelte Ronons Wange.  
“Sonst schaff ich das nicht”, sagte er und ließ offen was genau er meinte.  
Der Sateder nickte  
“Pass auf dich auf John”, flüsterte Ronon und küsste ihn nochmal sanft.  
“Und du auf dich. Tritt den Wraith so richtig in den Hintern.”, sagte John erstickt.  
“Werde ich”, gab Ronon leise zurück und strich noch einmal durch das verwuschelte schwarze Haar, in seinen Augen schimmerten Tränen.  
John presste verzweifelt seine Lippen auf Ronons, zog ihn fest im Nacken zu sich.  
Ronons Hände krallten sich in Johns Haare, während er den Kuss wild erwiderte.  
Dann riss John sich los, stieg hastig in seine Sachen, war mit eiligen Schritten an der Tür. Dann drehte er sich noch einmal um.  
Ihre Blicke trafen sich, hielten sich aneinander fest. John sah wie sich eine Träne ihren Weg über Ronons Wange bahnte, spürte seine eigenen Tränen heiß auf seinen Wangen.  
Er konnte nichts sagen, lächelte nur leicht und hob die Hand.  
Ronon nickte leicht und hob die Hand zum Abschied.  
Dann war John aus der Tür.


	9. Chapter 9

Der nächste Morgen kam hart und unerbittlich und John fühlte sich als wäre er unter einen LKW gekommen.  
Er war nachdem er Ronons Quartier verlassen hatte einfach gelaufen. Stundenlang war er durch die Stadt gestreift, hatte immer wieder das Gefühl gehabt, Ronons Anwesenheit zu spüren, aber nie jemanden gesehen.  
Geschlafen hatte er vielleicht drei Stunden und dementsprechend fühlte er sich.  
Und er spürte Ronon. Beziehungsweise die Nachwehen der leidenschaftlichen, harten, verzweifelten Zusammenkunft der letzten Nacht.  
Bittersüß.  
Ermattet stand er auf, packte seine letzten Sachen zusammen und fuhr dann damit fort, seine Checkliste abzuarbeiten.  
Später an diesem Tag standen Sie im Gateraum, die Teilnehmer der Expedition verließen Atlantis.  
John verabschiedete sich von Teyla auf traditionelle Athosianer-Art und sie lächelte leicht.  
“Wir werden uns wieder sehen John Sheppard. Und Ihr werdet euch auch wieder sehen”, flüsterte Sie ganz leise.  
John schluckte, hatte Mühe seine Gefühle im Zaum zu halten.

Ronon sah ähnlich aus wie er, versuchte seine Gefühle hinter einer starren Maske zu verbergen.  
Ihre Blicke trafen sich.  
Beide nickten knapp und dann drehte John sich um, ging zum Gate und hindurch ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen.

“Hattet Ihr wenigstens Gelegenheit euch voneinander zu Verabschieden?”, fragte Teyla den Sateder, als Sie wenig später durch den Wald zur neuen Siedlung der Athosianer gingen.  
“Ja”, sagte Ronon leise. “Wir haben uns zu unseren Bedingungen verabschiedet. Und … ich habe ihm gesagt das ich ihn Liebe.”  
“Ronon!”, rief Teyla aus.  
“Es ist so. Ich hab keine Ahnung wie es jetzt für mich weiter gehen soll. Ich hab so viel in diese Beziehung investiert und dann ist es von heute auf morgen vorbei”, er schüttelte den Kopf.  
“Warum bist du nicht mit Ihm gegangen?”, fragte die Brünette vorsichtig.  
“Ich passe nicht auf die Erde. Das hätte nicht funktioniert.”  
Die Athosianerin nickte langsam.  
“Wenn ich etwas für dich tun kann, lass es mich wissen, ja?”  
“Ja”, Ronon lächelte leicht, “Danke Teyla.”  
“Nicht dafür.”

Im Stargate Center herrschte währenddessen ebenfalls gedrückte Stimmung. Elisabeth war schnell verschwunden, nachdem Sie sich von Ihrem Team verabschiedet hatte, während Beckett und Sheppard gleich ihre neuen Büros bezogen.  
John stellte gerade seinen Karton auf dem Schreibtisch ab, als es klopfte.  
“Herein”, sagte er und war milde erstaunt Rodney zu sehen.  
“Hey McKay, hast du dich verirrt?”, fragte er flapsig, aber es klang hohl.  
“Ich… ich wollte mal nach dir sehen.”, erwiderte der Wissenschaftler unsicher.  
“Wieso das?”, fragte John, immer noch bemüht cool und unnahbar zu wirken.  
“Du und Ronon….”, fing Rodney an, ließ den Rest des Satzes unausgesprochen in der Luft hängen.  
“Ist vorbei”, antwortete John knapp.  
“Das, das tut mir Leid John”, stammelte Rodney.  
“Schon okay”, meinte der Schwarzhaarige und presste die Lippen aufeinander.  
“Wenn du”, Rodney schluckte, “wenn du jemanden zum reden brauchst...”  
“Danke McKay”, flüsterte John und sah den Wissenschaftler kurz an.  
Dieser konnte die mühsam unterdrückten Tränen in Johns Augen sehen, überbrückte mit ein paar schnellen Schritten die Distanz zwischen Ihnen und umarmte den Colonel kurz. Dann verließ er das Büro wieder.  
John kämpfte, wischte sich wütend die Tränen vom Gesicht, knallte die Tür hinter sich zu und ging zu Beckett.  
“Können Sie mich eine Woche aus dem Dienst nehmen, Carlson?”, fragte er ohne Umschweife und sah den Schotten durchdringend an.  
Es brauchte keine Worte, dass Carlson die Lage begriff und nickte.  
“Pass auf dich auf John, ja? Lass dich davon nicht unterer kriegen”, sagte er noch, als er John die Bescheinigung in die Hand drückte.  
“Werde ich nicht”, sagte der Schwarzhaarige, “Aber ich brauche jetzt einmal Abstand. Danke Doc.”  
Im Anschluss wurde er kurz vorstellig bei General Landry, gab die Bescheinigung ab und verließ dessen Büro danach schnell und verschanzte sich Zuhause.  
Er erlaubte es dem Schmerz ihn zu konsumieren, völlig aufzuzehren und ihn an den Rande des Wahnsinns zu bringen. Erst dann konnte er loslassen, jedenfalls in Teilen und weiter machen.  
Weitermachen hieß, das er mit einem Team weiterhin Weltraumeinsätze durchführte und immer wieder feststellen musste, dass sein Team einzigartig gewesen war.  
Er vermisste McKays nervige Stimme, Teylas Ruhe und ihr freundliches Gemüt …. und Ronon. Ronon in Gänze. Seine Präsenz, seine Stimme, seinen Duft, seine Kraft, sein Lachen, seinen Humor, seine trockenen Sprüche, seine Kampfeslust, seine Küsse, seinen Körper….  
Es schmerzte jeden Tag wieder und als er erfuhr, das General O‘Neill nach Atlantis gereist war um Woolsey zu unterstützen spürte er einen tiefen Stich.  
Als Sie dann erfuhren, das Atlantis von den Replikatoren angegriffen wurde, gab es für John kein Halten mehr.  
Gemeinsam mit Rodney, Beckett und Elisabeth heckten Sie einen Plan aus um Atlantis zu retten und dabei war es Ihm völlig egal, ob seine militärische Karriere das überleben würde oder nicht.  
Würde er im Zweifelsfall halt in der Pegasus-Galaxie bei Ronon bleiben….  
Und Ronon und Teyla würden Sie gleich als erstes Aufsuchen. Wurde Zeit das alte Team wieder zusammen zu bringen.

Johns Herz klopfte Ihm bis zum Hals, als er den Jumper am Rande der Siedlung parkten und sich zu Teyla und Ronon durchfragten.  
Gleich würde er Ihn wieder sehen. Als er dann seine Stimme in direkter Nähe hören konnte dachte er er müsse gleich platzen vor Aufregung.  
Grinsend trat er aus dem Schatten der Bäume.  
“Hm, das riecht toll”, sagte er und sah Teyla und Ronon an.  
“John”, rief Teyla überrascht aus und Ronon, der gerade dabei gewesen war zu gehen fuhr herum.  
“John”, es war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern, während ihre Blicke sich trafen.

Der Schwarzhaarige hatte ein leichtes, extrem unsicheres Lächeln auf den Lippen, wusste nicht so Recht, wie er jetzt mit der Situation umgehen sollte.  
Doch Ronon nahm ihm die Entscheidung ab.  
Mit großen Schritten ging er um die Feuerstelle herum packte John an seiner Weste, wie er es schon einmal getan hatte und küsste ihn.  
Der Schwarzhaarige schlang seine Arme um den Sateder und erwiderte den Kuss stürmisch.  
Teyla, Ronon und Beckett sahen sind grinsend an und Elisabeth stand daneben und verstand die Welt nicht mehr.  
“Was… was ist hier los?”, fragte sie völlig perplex und sah zwischen den anderen hin und her.  
“Wiedersehensfreude schätze ich”, sagte Rodney und wirkte etwas gequält.  
Verständnislos sah Elisabeth ihn an.  
“Die beiden waren auf Atlantis schon eine ganze Weile ein Paar”, erklärte Teyla, “Aufgrund dessen das wir die Stadt verlassen mussten, hatten Sie sich getrennt.”  
“Und Ihr wusstet alle davon?”, fragte die Dunkelhaarige immer noch verwirrt.  
“Ja, wir waren bei ihrem ersten Kuss dabei”, gab Rodney zurück und versuchte die beiden Männer, die sich leise Worte zuflüsterten und sich immer wieder küssten zu ignorieren.  
“Naja, ich habs mal durch Zufall mitbekommen”, meine Carlson.  
“Wie lange ging das schon?”  
“Seit John von Kolja gefangen genommen wurde”, meinte Teyla.  
“Jungs, können wir uns jetzt den wichtigen Dingen widmen?”, fragte Elisabeth in Richtung von Colonel Sheppard und Ronon.  
“Sorry”, murmelte John und strahlte übers ganze Gesicht.  
Die beiden Männer lächelten sich immer wieder an.  
“Was ist los, warum seid ihr hier?”, fragte Teyla dann.  
“Atlantis wurde von den Replikatoren angegriffen und wahrscheinlich eingenommen. Woolsey und General O’Neill sind noch dort.”, erklärte John.  
“Wir haben einen Plan, einen Guten”, sprach er weiter, “Und ich möchte euch beide dabei haben. Ich möchte mein Team wieder haben.”  
Er sah Teyla und Ronon ernst an.  
“Es ist gefährlich, aber wir haben Aussicht auf Erfolg. Ich werde das definitiv versuchen, denn ich lasse mir meine Heimat sicherlich nicht von diesen Replikatoren-Ärschen wegnehmen. Kann ich auf euch zählen?”  
Teyla und Ronon grinsten sich an, dann grinsten Sie Sheppard an.  
Dem fiel ein ganzes Gebirge vom Herzen.  
“Dann also los!”


	10. Chapter 10

“Kommt schnellstmöglich zurück, es ist Zeit für einen neuen Plan”, schallte Rodneys Stimme aus dem Funkgerät und John und Ronon tauschten einen Blick.  
Was war jetzt schon wieder?  
“Und er ist einfach aufgewacht?”, fragte Elisabeth verwirrt.  
“Ich habe seine Energielevel auf ein erträgliches Maß hochgefahren und dann stand er auf einmal hinter mir.”  
“Woolsey und O’Neill wurden gefangen, wahrscheinlich hat man Ihren Verstand erforscht und so erfahren wie wir rein gekommen sind”, meinte Sheppard.  
“Damit wussten Sie von Niam und konnten Ihn reaktivieren.”, rekonstruierte Dr. Weir.  
“So muss es gewesen sein”, bestätigte Rodney.  
“Und was machen wir jetzt?”  
Was folgte war ein nervenaufreibendes Verwirrspiel und ein geglückter Plan “C” in dem auch ein wenig C4 eine Rolle gespielt hatte.  
Erschöpft und glücklich nahmen Sie die Nachricht auf, in Atlantis bleiben zu dürfen.  
John wurde nicht gefeuert, auch wenn es eine ziemliche Standpauke von den Generals Landry und O’Neill gab, als er wieder im Stargate Center ankam um seine Sachen zu packen.  
Doch das nahm er einfach hin und war innen drin ganz hibbelig, da er dann endlich wieder zurück nach Atlantis konnte, zurück zu Ronon.  
Während der Mission war natürlich keine Zeit für Zweisamkeit, Gespräche oder ähnliches gewesen und er brannte darauf endlich wieder mit Ihm zusammen zu sein.  
In Windeseile hatte er seine Sachen gepackt und war gemeinsam mit seinem Team abflugbereit, um wieder in die Pegasus-Galaxie zu kommen.  
Im Jumper mit der Gatebrücke war es dann knapp 30 Minuten später geschafft und Sheppard landete den Jumper in der Jumperbucht.  
„Willkommen daheim“, sagte er grinsend, als er die Lucke hinten öffnete und sich zu Rodney, Beckett und Elisabeth umdrehte.  
„Danke John“, sagte Sie lächelnd. „Würdest du noch auf ein Wort in mein Büro vorbeikommen?“  
Der Schwarzhaarige schluckte und wechselte einen kurzen Blick mit Rodney und Carlson, bevor er der Expeditionsleiterin in Ihr Büro folgte.  
Nachdem er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, nahm er Aufstellung vor Ihrem Schreibtisch.  
„Du und Ronon also?“, fragte Sie ohne Umschweife und John presste die Lippen zusammen.  
„Ja, ich und Ronon“, gab er knapp zurück.  
„Rodney meinte, das geht schon seit du aus Koljas Gefangenschaft gerettet wurdest“, sagte Sie, musterte Ihn prüfend.  
„Das ist korrekt“, gab er wieder knapp zurück.  
„John, du musst dich jetzt hier nicht übertrieben professionell geben. Wir sind Freunde, jedenfalls dachte ich das. Ich bin die Leiterin von Atlantis, ja, aber das ist nicht der springende Punkt. Ich bin für die Expedition verantwortlich und muss daher wissen ob diese Beziehung eure Arbeit beeinträchtigt.“  
John seufzte und stützte sich auf den Schreibtisch.  
„Elisabeth, die ganze Zeit lang hat es keiner gemerkt, dass zwischen Ronon und mir mehr ist. Rodney und Teyla waren dabei als es angefangen hat und Carlson hat uns in unserer Freizeit erwischt als wir unvorsichtig waren. Sonst hat es KEINER mitbekommen. Und wir sprechen hier von Monaten und nicht von Tagen. Im Einsatz war es nie ein Problem. Wir sind uns des Risikos bewusst, sind aber beide schon lange genug beim Militär um persönliche Gefühle nicht mit in den Dienst zu nehmen. Auch wenn sich das wahrscheinlich nie ganz vermeiden lässt….“  
„Gut“, erwiderte die Brünette und atmete tief durch, „Wenn das so ist, dann ist das in Ordnung für mich.“  
Eine kurze Pause entstand, in der Sie sich anschauten. Dann lächelte Elisabeth.  
„Ich freu mich für euch John. Ich freue mich wirklich, dass Ihr einander gefunden habt und nicht mehr allein seid. Unser Job ist hart, aber es ist einfach schön zu wissen, dass da jemand ist, wenn man Abends nach Hause kommt.“  
John lächelte.  
„Ja, auch wenn das heißt, dass das Zuhause auf einmal in einer anderen Galaxie ist“, sagte er und kicherte.  
„Hast du Pläne es General O’Neill zu sagen?“  
Der Schwarzhaarige richtete sich auf. „Noch nicht. Dazu muss noch ein wenig Gras über diese Sache mit der Verweigerung eines direkten Befehls wachsen“, meinte er und kratze sich etwas verlegen im Nacken.  
„Okay. Aber hier wird es jetzt offiziell?“  
„Ich denke schon… würde einiges einfacher machen und mittlerer Weile bin ich mir ganz sicher das es eventuellen Stress wert ist“, gab John zurück.  
Elisabeth grinste und John zog die Augenbrauen fragend nach oben.  
„Du wirst erwartet“, sagte sie schmunzelnd und nickte in Richtung der Plattform auf halber Höhe zwischen Gateraum und Kontrollraum.  
Dort stand Ronon. Breitbeinig, wie ein Fels, in der knappen Lederweste, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. John schluckte. Warum war dieser Mann so heiß?  
Dr. Weir schmunzelte, während sie die stille, wortlose Kommunikation zwischen den beiden Männern beobachtete.  
„Jetzt geh schon“, sagte sie leise und nach einem kurzen Blick und einem „Danke Elisabeth“ verließ John mit großen Schritten das Büro und stand wenige Augenblicke später vor Ronon.  
„Hey“, sagte er leise und auch ein wenig unsicher.  
„Hey John“, antwortete der Sateder und lächelte, löste seine verschränkten Arme und kam John noch einen Schritt näher.  
Der überbrückte den letzten Abstand und zog Ronon, an der Hüfte an sich. Der zögerte nicht lang, legte seine Hände an Johns Gesicht und küsste Ihn.  
Elisabeth stand in ihrem Büro und sah sich das an. Einfach verrückt das es niemand gemerkt hatte und wann man die zwei jetzt so sah war es etwas ungewohnt aber trotzdem irgendwie selbstverständlich.  
Lächelnd schüttelte Sie den Kopf und kümmerte sich dann darum Ihr Büro wieder-einzurichten.  
„Komm, wir gehen in mein Quartier – Privatsphäre und so“, sagte John und nahm Ronons Hand, nachdem sie den Kuss gelöst hatten.  
Nur zu gerne folgte Ronon seinem Freund und war etwas verwundert, das dieser Ihn tatsächlich einfach so im Gateraum von allen Menschen geküsst hatte.  
Als die Tür sich hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte, zog Ronon den Schwarzhaarigen an der Hand die er immer noch hielt zu sich.  
„Du hast mich einfach so vor allen da draußen geküsst“, sagte er, doch es klang eher wie eine Frage.  
„Ja, sagte John und lächelte leicht. „Ich möchte mich nicht verstecken müssen. Ich meine ich für meinen Teil will jetzt nicht mitten in der Kantine rumknutschen, aber ich will zeigen dürfen, dass du mehr für mich bist als ein Freund oder ein Teamkollege“, erklärte er.  
„Und das hast du dir gut überlegt?“, fragte der Dreadhead mit einem schelmischen Lächeln. „Dann kann ich dich ab sofort einfach im Gang packen, dich an die Wand drücken und dich knutschen bis du keine Luft mehr bekommst?“  
Frech grinsend zog er die Augenbraue hoch und leckte sich über die Lippen.  
John sah ihn etwas geschockt an.  
„Das würdest du machen?“, fragte er und man hörte ihm die Nervosität an.  
„Vielleicht“, grinste Ronon, legte den Kopf schief, fixierte den Kleineren.  
„Wenn ich mal wieder nicht genug von dir bekommen kann…. Wir haben schließlich viel nachzuholen.“  
Der Schwarzhaarige schluckte.  
„Dann sollten wir vielleicht mit dem Nachholen anfangen“, sagte er leise und Ronon reagierte schneller, als er es gekonnt hatte.  
Im Bruchteil eines Augenblicks stand er mit dem Rücken zur Wand und Ronon küsste Ihn als ob sein Leben davon abhinge.  
Und John ließ sich davon mitreisen, erwiderte den Kuss und genoss den Rausch.  
Es fühlte sich an wie Stunden, bis Ronon sich löste und ihn ansah. Die Augen funkelten dunkel und gleichzeitig liebevoll.  
„Ich habe dich so unglaublich vermisst John Sheppard“, flüsterte er und studierte Johns Gesicht.  
„Ich dachte es bringt mich um“, murmelte John. Ronon nickte.  
„Ich kenne das Gefühl. Teyla hatte ganz schön Arbeit mich im Zaum zu halten.“  
Er lachte leise.  
Auch John lachte leicht und scannte seinerseits jeden Milimeter von Ronons Gesicht.  
„Ich liebe dich Ronon“, sagte er leise, „Das ist mir jetzt klar.“  
Er machte eine kleine Pause, strich dem Sateder eine Dreadlock hinters Ohr.  
„Mehr als alles andere. Ich will einfach nicht mehr ohne dich sein.“  
„Dito“, flüsterte Ronon und küsste John sanft. Er ließ seine Hände Johns Seiten hoch und runter wandern, bis er Ihn hochhob und der Kleiner seine Beine um Ronons Hüfte schlang.  
Ronon ging zum Bett hinüber, legte John ab und küsste Ihn weiter. Sanft aber trotzdem voller Leidenschaft.  
Stück für Stück zogen Sie sich gegenseitig aus, erkundeten langsam, beinahe andächtig den Körper des anderen, bis sie endgültig Nackt und eng umschlungen auf Johns Bett lagen.  
Erhitzte Haut auf erhitzter Haut, leises seufzen und keuchen.  
John begann dann damit, Ronons Hals hinunter zu küssen, die Brust entlang zog er eine Spur leichter Küsse, knabberte immer wieder an der Haut die so gut nach Ronon duftete, bis er des Sateders Lenden erreichte.  
Vorsichtig leckte er die ganze Länge entlang, um dann die Eichel zwischen die Lippen zu nehmen und leicht daran zu saugen. Er nahm die Hand zu Hilfe, rieb den pulsierenden Schaft und entlockte Ronon ein tiefes Stöhnen.  
„Viel spielen ist heute nicht“, keuchte der Dreadhead. „Ich bin so heiß auf dich, das halte ich nicht lange aus.“  
John grinste.  
„Schade, aber wir werden ja in Zukunft sicherlich noch ganz viel Zeit dafür haben.“  
„Oh ja“, raunte Ronon ihm zu, während er ihn auf den Rücken drehte, seinerseits Johns Schwanz mit einem kurzen Zungenspiel verwöhnte und währenddessen langsam erst einen und dann einen Zweiten mit Gleitgel benetzen Finger in Johns Hintern versenkte.  
„Mach schon“, keuchte der völlig außer Atem, „nicht spielen.“  
Das ließ Ronon sich sicherlich nicht zweimal sagen, nahm noch einmal ein wenig Gleitgel und drang dann in John ein.  
Der war völlig entspannt und während er sich unter Ronon aufbäumte, glitt dieser bis zum Anschlag in ihn.  
‚Heiß und eng‘, dachte der ehemalige Läufer nur, schloss die Augen und sammelte seine Selbstbeherrschung.  
Das würde ein kurzer, sehr heißer Ritt werden.  
„Ronon, mach schon“, quengelte John und der Sateder spürte wie er sich um seinen Schwanz anspannte.  
„Wie du willst“, knurrte er und gab einen harten, schnellen Rhythmus an.  
Daher dauerte es wirklich nicht lange, bis Ronon kam und mit ein wenig ergänzender Handarbeit dann auch John.  
„Ich glaube ich muss an meine Ausdauer arbeiten“, lachte Ronon als er sich zurückzog und neben den Colonel fallen ließ.  
„Können wir ja dann in Runde zwei“, grinste John und küsste den Sateder.  
Der grinste in den Kuss und seufzte leise.  
Er hatte John so sehr vermisst….  
„Hoffentlich werden wir nie wieder auf diese Art getrennt“, murmelte er in Johns Haar und zog den Kleineren noch näher an sich.  
„Werden wir nicht“, flüsterte John. „Wenn uns so was nochmal passiert, geh ich mit dir!“  
The End


End file.
